


Yu-Gi-Oh! Instances

by WishingNova



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Depends on my attention span honestly, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, More characters may be added along the way, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Safe For Work, Scenarios, Strangers to Lovers, Yu-Gi-Oh! Instances, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingNova/pseuds/WishingNova
Summary: It wasn’t possible for this to happen. To go into his world, to fall into a show, went against all sense of logic and rationality.And yet here you are.In other words, a list of prompts and drabbles where you meet your favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! guy by falling into his world, learn to become friends, possibly more, who knows.Take a load off and stick around.





	1. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Few people when [they] meet [the] first time...feel that meeting each other was the purpose of their life.”_ \- Amit Kalantri, One Bucket of Tears

# Meeting

#### Yami Yugi/Atem

You weren’t exactly planning on being sucked in here. It just…happened.

One minute you’re in your own dream, minding your own business and solving a mystery crime with a friend you knew back in the fourth grade, then the next instant you’re stumbling through a door and going into a very undignified heap on the cold stones of a very big room.

A room filled with ghouls and mummies. 

Who all turned and looked at you.

And screamed.

You screamed right back.

The chase was immediate, groans and fallings echoing throughout the long hallways. Your feet slapped against the brown-gray stones, turning corners and opening doors, trying to find some way to escape or hide. But they always found you. Somehow, they always knew _exactly_ where you were in this accursed place. Your breathing was steady, thankfully, but you could feel yourself growing tired. You ran for quite a while, never waking up, not even when you tried to wake yourself up.

Then you hit the dead end.

Not at the end of a hallway, but in a chamber, where a gigantic square hole laid in the middle. Stairs stood spiraled and hung sideways, upside down, even _floating_ , in the gigantic, cavernous room. Your hallway lead to the only platform in the whole stupid room that lead to none of said stairs. Just the hole.

A scared sob escaped you as you turned to watch the mummies and ghouls advance on you. Their shrieks, their screams, echoed throughout the place. There was a _hoard_ of them. Their sockets had small pinpricks of eerie light in them. Their mouths opened with stringy saliva hanging to their sharpened teeth. 

Well, what else could you do?

You turned to the hole and got a running start. _If this is a dream,_ you figure, _falling to my death always wakes me up._

Two feet from the hole, a bright, golden light flashed behind you. A glance over the shoulder made you skid to a stop. The creatures were…gone. Just…poof! “What the heck…”

“Who are you?”

The voice made you jump, and you looked around frantically. A figure began emerging from the hallway you had run out of. _Ah man, is this gonna be like the boss of monsters or something?_ Even though you shook in fear, you had to let a smirk come to your face from the thought. This was one weird dream, but it wouldn’t be the first where it turned into having some sort of video game element. _Boss fight here I come._

But the figure that came into the light made any amusement drain from your body. A trickle of fear and dread pooled in your stomach, and you took a step back.

The spirit of the Pharaoh looked sharply at you, his eyes narrowed in caution. His fists were clenched, and you saw the faintest lines of an Egyptian Eye of Horus fading from his forehead. Then… _he_ got rid of the monsters, you realized.

“I do not take lightly to intruders,” he stated. His voice was as deep as you remembered as a child, watching the show. “I will give you one chance to leave this place. You are _not_ welcome here.”

_Wow, so hospitable_ , you grumped. But any snark was forgotten as he took another step forward, and you took another step back. But your foot landed on nothing, only stale air and empty space. With a cry ringing out, you fell back into the dark void, hair flying over your face and turning, turning, turning. Falling.

You started awake in your bed.

Your heart continued to pound for minutes after, along with the echoing of another cry ringing out from your mind. One that was full of surprise. One that sent you shivering, vowing to never have caffeine before bed ever again.

#### Joey Wheeler

You wouldn’t say you were a trouble magnet, per se. 

You just had some really bad luck some days. Other days, though, you had some good days! Really good days! 

This wasn’t one of them. 

“Get ‘er! _Get ‘er!_ ”

“No no no!” You yelled out, vaulting over a metal bench in the park and nearly slipping on the wet, dew stained grass. This morning had started out so well: you were on your way to class, got all your homework done, even got a new book from the library!

Then you decided to take a shortcut. Through an alleyway near the school. Which lead to somewhere you had never seen before. Which lead to you backtracking. Which _then_ lead to you realizing that you didn’t know where that was either, as the alley had vanished. And then, somehow, in your panic, you had backed up and knocked over an entire train of motorcycles parked by the bar nearby.

Which lead to this situation.

The men’s grunts sounded nearer and nearer. In vain, you threw over your shoulder “I said I was _sorry!_ ” and you only heard more curses come your way. _Breathe_ , you sounded, _breathe in and out._

A hand snatched your arm.

You screamed as you were pulled behind a dumpster, but a hand slapped over your mouth quickly, your teeth clattering together from the force of it. Of course you started struggling, hitting your unknown assailant with as much vigor as you could muster.

“Shh! _Shut up!_ I’m helpin’ ya out!” The boy grunted as you clipped his jaw, “Ow! Knock it off!”

“ _Emiguh!_ ” you tried to say, licking his hand. He cried out in disgust, but pulled you closer and wrapped his arm around you to quiet you again.

The sound of heavy footfalls filled your ears suddenly. Reason came crawling back into your mind, and you stilled, clinging onto the white t-shirt the boy wore. 

“Where’d she go?” a gruff man asked.

“Like I know? You idiot, you let ‘er get away!”

“I did not! ‘Ey Gerret, check out that alley.”

“Why do _I_ gotta check the alley?”

A smack rang out, and you flinched at the sound. Gerret, you assumed, grumbled at his companion, and footsteps began coming closer to the dumpster. Your heart beat loudly in your ears. The boy that held you had stilled completely, and you faintly wondered if he’d been in situations like this before to know how to hide.

“Alright girly, where are ya?” Gerret muttered. His boots scuffed on the other side of the dumpster. “Seems a good place to hide, don’t ya think? If it weren’t so obvious, that is.”

_I’m actually going to die today,_ you thought. Silently you cursed the boy for picking the back of a dumpster to hide in.

A boot hit the edge of the dumpster. “Uh,” the boy muttered, and you saw his eyes widen. He took a deep breath, and you squeaked when a loud yowl just came from the boy. He hissed and screeched, and kicked his foot against the metal. The gang member cursed and backed up.

“Stupid cat,” he muttered, then swaggered back down the alley. “’Ey, nothin’ but alley cats back here.”

“She musta gone further. C’mon, we’ll make her pay for those scratches to our bikes!”

Their steps faded away as they ran, and you two stayed in your cramped positions for a few more minutes, until the boy snorted. “Holy crap that worked…” he laughed, his laughing growing until you joined it, both of you curling as tears of amusement fell slowly down your cheeks.

Your sides hurt by the time you two stood up, him helping you out and taking a glance out to make sure the coast was clear. “Aw man, I really didn’t expect to hide from that gang today,” he smirked.

“Yeah, thanks for helping me.”

He turned and smiled and, finally, you got a good look at him. It took a moment to dawn on you, but when it did, the light seemed to go dark. “J…Joey? Wheeler?”

The blond’s smile brightened to blinding levels. “’Ey! You know me!” he gave a thumbs up and a smug look. “Tha one an’ only!” His smile faded, though, as he saw you backing away from him. “’Ey, it’s okay. I mean, I ain’t some wacky celeb, I promise.”

“Impossible…” you muttered, backing away more and more, back into the daylight, back from the alley. “That’s not…”

You stepped out of the alley. As you did, he vanished. And you were suddenly back on your street, the buildings of small shops glowing faintly in the dimmer weather. People passed, giving you strange looks as you stared down the empty alley, seeing the street on the other side you had meant to get to by going through it.

You picked up your bag and decided that the long way would always be the best way, and tried to completely forget about the incident. Because it didn’t happen. It couldn’t.

It was impossible.

#### Seto Kaiba

Gall, the line was so _long._

You rolled your eyes and popped your gum. The poor barista girl behind the counter was sweating, having to run back, and forth, and back again, with no help today. This McDonald’s café was so understaffed. With how popular it is, you’d think the manager or owner would think of hiring a bit more help than the little teenager that there was. It was pathetic.

“Hey, you got my coffee wrong!” 

Your eyes slid over to the huffing woman that strolled back up to the counter, cutting off the man that had been at the front of the line at that point. Ah, Hazel. The local jerk that any retail worker would dread seeing again. The broad wasn’t that old, but the chain of cigarettes she smoked every day sure made her look it. Hair in a tizzy and its owner even more so, you looked on sympathetically as Hazel’s morning tirade began. Poor sod. But you only rolled your eyes again. Now, it would take even longer for you to get your coffee. With a loud sigh, you stepped out of line and decided the McDonald’s a block or two down would just have to do today, even if it would make you late.

Half an hour later, you had a warm, steaming cup o’ joe in your hand, which you sipped happily on your walk to work. It was just bitter enough to keep you from being too cheery in the morning, but enough to get your eyes to widen and your ears to open up in the early morning. It was the caffeine hit that always made you feel better about being up at five. Any minute now, it would hit, and – 

You choked on the coffee going down. A pleasant awareness split through you, but at the same instant, the world melted in front of you, giving way to a large office, with a huge row of windows, showing the glittering city below, and the wakening dawn in the distance. A man, tall and lanky, was standing in front of it all, hands clasped behind his back. You gurgled, then coughed. What in the world was – 

“You’re lucky I don’t fire you where you stand. Three minutes late. I don’t tolerate lateness.” His voice was low, gravelly. 

You only stood, shaking in sudden confusion. “What?” you uttered.

He suddenly swung around, and you were taken away by the blue of his eyes in the dawn’s growing light. His smile, however, was something to be desired. Scowling, and looking at you straight on, he continued his tirade. “Are you deaf? You’re late. I expect my coffee at five-thirty sharp.”

“I –“

“I don’t want to hear any excuses. You should know just by simple _rumors_ that working here is a privilege that someone like _you_ could only dream of.”

“Like _me_ –?”

“One warning. That’s all you get new girl.”

Shock subsided to defiance. Who did this guy think he was? You didn’t even know him, and he dare speak to you like this? Looking at the Styrofoam cup in your hands, your nail idly tapped on it. A scheming idea formed in your head, and you smiled.

“Are you just gonna stand there and look pretty? Just put it on the desk already!”

“Oh, _sweetheart,_ ” you purred, and you felt satisfaction at the widening of his eyes, “I’m fabulous at looking pretty. But I’m not gonna just ‘stand here.’” One deft move, and the top of the cup was off, its contents suddenly pouring onto the very expensive looking carpet at your feet. The liquid burned your sandaled toes, but you didn’t care. _No one_ told you what to do.

He just stood there, watching with a neutral expression as you finished off pouring the coffee, flicking the cup up and down to make sure it was all out. Smug, and feeling confident, you blinked at him. He blinked back, opened his mouth, and said: “You’re fired.”

A laugh hiccuped up from inside of you. “You can’t fire me if I never worked here!” You looked around, taking in the rest of the office. Paintings, dozens of plants – it was a good enough place. “Where _is_ here anyway?”

He scoffed. “You’re telling me that you somehow slipped past every single one of my security measures, and you don’t even know where you are?” He paused. "You're dumber than you look."

You shrugged. The caffeine in your system was helping you to not have a melt down from suddenly appearing somewhere you hadn’t been. “Never said I was observant.”

His gait was hulking, he was _tall,_ and you had to crane your neck to look him in the eye as he stood before you. “How did you get _in_ here?”

It was then that a knock came to the doors behind you. “Mr. Kaiba, I apologize for being late, but – “ A slight woman stepped through, eyes widening behind round glasses, and mouth closing shut at the sight of you and your empty coffee cup before the man. In her hand was a much prettier cup made of porcelain, its contents steaming up and out. “Oh! Uh…”

“Kaiba?” You muttered. Kaiba, Kaiba…why was that familiar?

“Get security in here. We have an intruder.” He commanded.

The woman gasped, hurrying out. Some of the brown liquid sloshed into the air as she moved.

Hearing him step toward you, your first instinct was to duck and roll. The cup flew from your hand and harmlessly bonked off his head, but he growled all the same.

“Whoa, hey! Stop!”

He stalked forward, this Kaiba guy, surely intent on keeping you in place until security would be able to get to the office. If this guy was as powerful as you could imagine he was, that wouldn’t be too long. Holding up your hands, you took a step back. Then another.

A cold breeze hit your face, and your eyes popped open. The sidewalk stretched out before you, cars zooming by and people bumping into you, cursing or grumbling when you didn’t move out of the way for them. Your breath came out in a puff of white. Your hands were shaking from the little caffeine in you wearing off. What…?

You sighed. The fluttering of fear in your chest was present, and you felt the shock of what had happened settling in. Was that a…hallucination? Caffeine induced? You’d hate if it was caffeine induced. Not that it would stop you from having more, but…

But, maybe, today, you could go for some water instead. That sounded good.

#### Duke Devlin

Well, how it starts off: you’re clumsy.

Not in an, ‘oh, how cute, she tripped again!’ kind of way, and the whole school applauds for your basic cuteness in tripping over your two left feet (because, let’s face it, there’s nothing cute about falling flat on your face in front of the guy you like and making him trip over your body while doing so). No, this clumsiness was horrendous, caused by bad eyesight and worse reaction time.

Clumsy may as well be your middle name.

And that middle name is how you literally trip into his world.

A shoelace had been your undoing. You were in a hurry to get out of the house, and, like usual, you only slipped on your shoes, intending to tie them as soon as you were in the car while it warmed up from the wintry weather. Maybe it was the ice, now that you thought about it. Or both. Regardless, you went _down_.

Only the slightest ‘oof’ came from you as your head smacked into the snow. It _poofed_ around you, little flakes landing on your face and in your eyes. It pricked your skin, and your teeth instantly began chattering. Why the heck did you live somewhere so _cold?_

“Whoa, you okay?” a man’s voice called.

Your hand shot up, waving and then sticking up a thumb to say _yeah, I’m good_. Grunting, you curled one leg under you, using your elbows to lift you up. _This sucks_. You grumped. Your leg slipped again on hidden ice, and your bum hit the ground. 

Crunching of snow alerted you to a person. “Hey, you okay? That was a pretty gnarly wipe out.” A hand steadied your back, and you fought with vigor to get up quicker. “Here, I gotcha.”

Within seconds, you were up again. The snow was a bit deeper than you remembered it being yesterday, but it may have snowed last night. You weren’t sure. Brushing the snow out of your hair, you felt heat rising in your cheeks from embarrassment. Not even a minute outside, and you already had your first wipe out. You sighed through your nose. Why you?

“They really gotta put some salt around here. That guy over there just went down too.”

You jerked, suddenly remembering the guy beside you. You looked at him, and felt your face heat up more. Good _night_ he was handsome. Black hair, and jealous green eyes, with a bit of eyeliner around them. You stared, and he smirked.

“Well,” he said, flicking up a hand to play with the dice earring dangling from his ear, “what’s a pretty think like you doing in the park today?” He winked, taking your hand. “Name’s Duke. Duke Devlin. You are?”

…

His smile fell, and he looked confused. Your eyes looked…scared. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

You snatched your hand away. Your breaths, steady before, became ragged, as his name, his _face_ , registered in your brain. No. No way. You hit your head too hard this time. You _knew_ you should have started wearing a helmet, or, or _something_ with how bad your tripping was. This was too much. You must be concussed.

“Hey,” he snapped his fingers in front of your face, concern showing on his face. “You okay? Did you hit your head hard?”

Your hair flipped around with your hearty shaking. Not even a word was spoken, but you turned and fled. You had to get away.

“Hey,” he cried, “wait!”

Then you tripped.

Mouth full of snow again, you landed headlong on the ground. You coughed, having inhaled a bit of it on your way down, and again when you had landed. You were up again in an instant, because he could be there, he could be –

Your driveway was before you. Not a park, not…not Duke. Your car, still not on and still cold, sat sullenly in it. And in all honestly, you didn’t question it any. You were just glad that, whatever _that_ was, had stopped. But you were scared now. That was…incredibly real. _He_ felt real. And you decided, that it may be a better idea to go to the doctor to make sure your head was okay, than to the previous place you had been planning on.

#### Yami Bakura

It took longer than it should have to realize something was wrong with the hallway. 

For starters: giant eyeballs staring at you? _Not_ supposed to be there.

They were in the _walls_ for crying out loud.

But your mind had been in a haze. Like something was pulling you, keeping you from realizing _this hall wasn’t that dark when I came down here a minute ago,_ or _the walls are oozing something black and sickly._ No, no…you just went on your merry way, like a drugged up fool that didn’t know her right hand from her shoe.

Speaking of shoes.

_My feet are cold_ , was a flitter of thought. The flitter started a thrum, then a flight.

Fight was nowhere to be seen. But you still flew like the devil himself was chasing you.

His laugh echoed behind you as he gave chase.

_Out. Get out._ You breathed through your nose, out through your mouth, arms pumping and slapping the walls that were getting closer and closer together. Minutes went by. Hours. Milliseconds, you weren’t sure. But, eventually, the walls ended at a point, and you bounced off the corner at full speed.

Stars exploded in your vision. One of them, brighter than the others, drew nearer, its points shaking, the eye in the middle glaring ominously. The devil laughed again. Its grin shone brightly in the star’s light. You curled into yourself. Your tongue was thick, mouth too dry to swallow or scream.

It - _he_ -kneeled before you, his grin never faltering. “And how did _you_ manage to get in here?” his musing tone was quiet. Calculating. Eyes the color of dying embers pierced your own. His hair, shaggy and white, gleamed in the light the ancient ring around his neck gave. 

The…ring…

Childhood images flashed in your mind’s eye -a villain so determined, so cruel, to those you had looked up to on the show, who banished any who got in his way to the Shadow Realm. A Thief King, whose memories were ironically stolen from him upon his death and sealing. A man whose mind was so broken, no one could reach him.

“Bakura,” you uttered.

That one name collapsed his smug features to that of calm rage. His eyes flicked, back and forth, as if recalling something. “I do not believe we have ever met, and I know that my host is not well known either. So…that begs the question, as to _how_ you know of me.”

Your teeth clicked together with how quickly you shut your mouth. _Out. Get out!_ Your hands shook, clenching together and bringing them to your chest. He smirked, seeing the pure fear dripping off you. 

“Don’t feel like talking, eh?” He chuckled. “Well, I have ways of making you talk. This is _my_ realm, and _I_ am the one in control.” His hand lifted up, splaying out in the air. 

A wave of dark energy came out from his palm, and you screeched, feeling claws, fangs, teeth sink into your mind. They dug, trying to get to memories, greedy with the thoughts that flashed in you. It felt dirty, it felt wrong, it –

_OUT! GET OUT!_

You swung at him.

With a surprised cry, his head snapped to the side from your fist connecting with his cheek. _Think. Quickly, think!_ You hopped over him, panicked cries escaping your lips. You needed to leave, _escape_. This place was dangerous. _He_ was dangerous.

Run, run, run. It was how you coped. It was how you lived. It was the only thing standing between you and the maniac surely following you. Faster, you have to go faster! 

Legs pumping, blood rushing, you sprinted down the long, dark corridor. His laugh followed you, sweeping up your back and making you falter. The eyes. Gods, the eyes on the walls moved and stared as you flew by them. Dead eyes. Hungry eyes. One last push, you had to get out somehow. One last –!

The world exploded before you. There was suddenly sky, and grass, and the red track you now remember being on before…that. You crashed into a hurdle right in front of you. It threw you forward, and you collided with the ground. Skin was torn from your hand, your knee. Your body rolled, turning on the hard plastic of the track, making you hiss from the pain shooting up everywhere. When you finally stopped, the bright, blue, eyeless sky was stretched up before you, with clouds rolling on, looking lazily down at you as they went.

You were out.

You were…out.

A sob broke from your mouth. What in the nine hells was that? Why…no. No, you weren’t going to think about it anymore. Sniffing from your nose, you rolled yourself up slowly, and got back to your feet. Your exercise clothes were filthy, your shoes were missing, and a few small holes were in your shirt from your tumble. But it didn’t matter. You were safe again.

Safe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gall I'm a 22 year old gal writing for a children's show. What am I doing with my life.
> 
> Always up for suggestions for prompts, as long as they're sfw. Please let me know how it went. Always up for constructive criticism!
> 
> *Also, sidenote: I most likely will post to this once a week (I'm thinking either Saturday or Monday nights), so I may be updating it the next day after because I get too stupid tired to reread it over to check for errors. Pls have mercy on me.


	2. Meeting...Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together?_  
>  Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences.”  
> ― Emery Allen

# Meeting…Again.

#### Yami Yugi/Atem

It happened again the next night. This time, you didn’t even get your own dream; as soon as you hit the hay and your eyes closed, you were simply tossed through a dented door, landing in a heap on the stones again. The door that had brought you here creaked shut.

“Augh… _why?!_ ” You snarled. The stones didn’t have an answer. Which, you know, was fine. You weren’t sure _what_ you would do if the stones talked back to you. It’s the little things that count.

You stood up easily enough. Your PJs were a bit crumpled, and you dusted the little flecks of rock off of them. The air was musty, inanimate. Like a tomb, you mused, placing a hand on the wall and beginning your trek further into the twisting hallways and dim corridors that made up the place.

 _The Puzzle,_ you corrected yourself. It had been on your mind the entirety of the day. The place where the Pharaoh’s spirit resides in the show Yu-Gi-Oh!. It was strange, you hadn’t seriously thought about that show in a few years; school and growing up kind of got in the way of it. Having the dream the night before brought back nostalgia once you woke up, and you had looked up some scenes online just for the heck of it. Hey, maybe it was your inner child finally throwing a tantrum and saying _play with me!_

“But this feels…real.” Your hand scrubbed on the brick it was on, just as an example. Rough, with small grooves and ridges in it; cool to the touch, and just a bit grimy from no good cleaning in a few millennia. You had a great imagination, but this was…a bit too much. Your toes curled on the ground beneath you, experimenting with your senses.

Eyes: the hallway you stood in, stretching out just a bit further before turning a corner. The air had dust swirling in it, and there was the faintest tint of green light coming from somewhere to keep the place from being black as pitch.

Nose: Air was still musty. It made you want to sneeze.

And you did. “AA- _chamblgh!_ ” It echoed down the hallways, loud as ever. You simply sniffed, continuing to walk forward.

Touch: grimy, grimy walls. Ew, that one had a bit of -oh _gross,_ what is that?!

Taste: Well, I mean, nothing to really taste, so…

Ears –

“Who’s there?”

-the sound of a very suspicious, on-guard dead Pharaoh.

You could only stop and freeze, watching in mild horror as he rounded the corner just ahead. He stopped just as suddenly. “…You?” he sounded surprised.

“Uh…you?”

Yami began walking forward, his look intense. “How are you here? I saw you _fall_ -”

“Whoa whoa hey, Yami, _chill!_ ” You backed up. “Friendly!” pointing at yourself.

It was his name that stopped him from advancing. For a moment, his face showed his genuine surprise, before confidence fell back into place. “How are you here?” came his question again. He was on the defensive for now, but you figured you should start speaking before he decided _mind crushing_ was a better option.

“I…” you gulped, then cleared your throat. “I don’t know…” Breathe in, and out. You soldiered on, with the thought of _talk, stupid, you are an_ adult _darn it!_ “I just…fell asleep, and I woke up here. Like before.”

His head tilted, ever so slightly, considering your words. _Oh no, that’s kinda cute._ You felt your mouth tilt up, but tried to grimace it down when his eyes narrowed.

“That is…strange.” He said simply. 

"You're telling _me._ " 

A beat passed. “How do I know you are not lying?” A fair enough question, but still...

“And why would I _want_ to be here in my nighties? To sight-see?” Your free hand slapped over your mouth. And strike one goes to you, doesn’t it? Couldn’t even keep the snark down for a minute.

Still, he remained neutral. It…seemed you didn’t offend, so…?

You sighed through your nose. “I…look, I don’t know why I’m here either, and, frankly, I’d prefer to get back to my own head instead of the Puzzle, y’know? So could you help me out or…something?” There’s gotta be a door somewhere in here that will lead me back…

Yami crossed his arms, eyeing you with plenty of consideration. It made you nervous, honestly. Well, nervous-er. _Can I sweat bullets in a dream?_ But finally, he spoke. “Very well. But I will only help you if you tell me exactly how you know my name and how you know that you are inside the Millennium Puzzle.”

Relief paved its way through. With a smile that beamed, you stuck out your hand (though he was not close enough to even shake it). You said your name clearly, and ended with a “Nice to meet you!”, feet slapping as you walked toward him.

#### Joey Wheeler

You had tried to avoid it for as long as possible. Two weeks passed since “The Incident,” as you so wittily dubbed it, and you had been doing fantastic at taking the absolute most drawn out ways to get from Revor Street to Vernard Street for work, instead of the very easy short alley way that connected the two. It was working out fine, and you felt like The Incident may have just been some weird daydream that you were getting too worked up about.

But see, you didn’t have any wood to knock on when you thought of that, and your boss (kind old man that he was) overheard your mumbling about how you had forgotten your homework before you got to work today. He decided that he could run the old antique shop for a moment while you ran back to your home on Revor Street to get it, just so that you would have something to do until closing. It was the slow season for the shop, after all.

“Just take the alley there,” he commented, dusting off a strange glass cat. “It’s still light out, and I don’t want you gone too long.” He shooed you out without room for argument, the door’s bell clinking as it shut.

So here you are. Standing at the entrance to The Alleyway. Your stomach churned with anxiety. “It’s fine,” you told yourself, taking a step forward, “It was just…a weird hallucination. From being in the sun too long.” Another step. Then another. _There had been no sun that day,_ your mind whispered. Your eyes focused on the end of the alley. You refused to blink, not if it meant being swept away to another world again. _It’s fine,_ you chanted in your head. _It’s fine, fine, fine._

Five minutes is how long it took to get from point A to B. And the thing was only twenty feet long. But you made it out, and you were still in your world; Revor Street laid before you, with cars chugging along on it.

“Huh,” was all you said. So you hurried home, grabbed the homework that had been lying on the kitchen counter, and hurried back. In all honesty, you forgot The Incident as soon as you were at the entrance of the alley again.

But in all honesty, you did _not_ forget it when you came out on a very different street -a street that was most definitely _not_ named Vernard.

Your papers dropped out of your hand, fluttering to the ground. Your eyes, wide and afraid and taking in everything, felt dry from not blinking. How?

A gust of wind blew up the street, just strong enough to send two of your papers into the air. They flew into the face of someone walking your way. He let out an ‘oof!’

‘’Ey, what the?” He scrabbled to get the paper off his face. Joey blinked at it, looking at all the scribblings that littered the page. “Aw, math homework, _gross._ ” He sniffed. His blond hair was in a tussle, like he had rolled out of bed, and his shirt was in disarray, one side tucked in, the other out.  


Your gawking caused his eyes to slowly leave the paper, and meet yours. A second passed. Then Joey lurched, hands splaying out and eyes wide with fright. “AH! _GHOST-GIRL!_ ”

His yell startled you, and you let out the smallest of squeaks. “Sorry! Sorry…”  


He let out a weird squeal. “She _talks!_ ” He put up his fists. “A-Alright, Joey Wheelah ain’t no coward!” He gulped. His fists were shaking. “One move, and I’ll send ya back to tha afta life, ya hear?!”  


You held up your own hands as a shield. Your eyes closed, and your stood there, shaking. _What is going on? I’m being threatened by an_ anime character! “Sorry, I'm sorry!” You muttered out. “I don’t -I’m not a ghost –“ Oh, you knew going down that alley was a bad idea! You _knew_ it!  


A moment went by. Then another. “Hold up,” Joey said, and you peaked, watching him lower his hands a bit, “you…you ain’t a ghost?” He blinked, then lurched again. “Then how did ya disappear like that?! You were just there, and then you weren’t!”  


“I-I don’t know, it’s…it’s the alley –“  


Another gust of wind blew down the way. With it went your papers for math. Another piece slapped Joey in the face, before continuing down the road with the rest of its brethren. Maybe it was just the weird situation, and maybe it was because those things were the only things from your world and you were freaking out, but it suddenly became _very_ important to chase those papers.

“Oh no! _My homework!_ ” You screeched. You took off after them at a sprint.

“Yer -hey!”

A fire burst in you, and as you ran past him, you screamed, “Don’t just stand there and look dumb, _help me get my papers!_ ”

Joey blinked after you, watching you jump and slam into a parked car to try and get a very finicky paper. “’Ey, I ain’t dumb!” He yelled. He took off after a paper, snagging it before it could go any higher into the air. He brought it down. It felt real, it looked real. He read your name in the upper right corner. Sounds like a normal enough name…

“Hey!” He called your name, and you looked over briefly. “I got one!” You gave a thumbs up, continuing to chase a paper on the road that kept fluttering away right as you got to it. He heard you cuss at it, and grinned. Ghost girl or not, helping out right now wouldn’t seem to hurt him.

#### Seto Kaiba

Your coffee fast didn’t last long. Hey, you’re an addict, what could you say. Half a day had passed, and you were already on your third cup. The coffee helped your nerves from getting out of control, and you felt more aware of your surroundings. Not…not that you really thought you went somewhere else this morning. No way. It was just…a comfort.

A frail, frail comfort.

The world shattered around you with your latest gulp. Literally, it fell to pieces. In its place, that same office -now dimmer, with only a blue monitor lighting it up – settled. Your seat became softer – a couch, pristine in its condition. The spilled coffee from your hand made it less so. The cup landed mutely on the carpet – the same carpet – and dripped the remaining bit of liquid out. Your eyes blinked, trying to adjust from going from midday light to near darkness.

“You again.”

Your hands slapped your face from how fast they flew up. “WHAT THE HE-OW!“ Wincing, you looked with one good eye over to the computer. There, sitting at his desk, was Seto Kaiba. _Anime character. Yu-Gi-Oh! anti-hero/rival._ You had been looking it up on your lunch break. Why you were being sent to a children’s show that you hadn’t watched in well over ten years was beyond you. Kaiba’s hands were laced together, brought up to his mouth. His eyes were cold like a winter breeze. No blinking.

Steeling yourself, you gripped the edge of the cushion. “You as well.” You responded.

“The façade won’t work on me. You have no idea where you are.”

You blinked. “As a matter of fact, I actually do know where I am, _Seto Kaiba._."

He didn't say anything, and it made you second-guess yourself. "I’m in your office…?” You cursed yourself for the question at the end.

“Hn.” Was his response. A second passed. “And I am also assuming that you don’t know how you got here.”

“I…I…no. I don’t.” You glared back at him, then down at the coffee on the ground. Such a waste…

“You’re paying for that.”

You looked up quickly. “With _what_ –“

“With the money whoever sent you here is paying you with.”

You gawked at him. “Whoever sent me here? I just appeared in your office _out of no where,_ and you think someone somehow _sent me here?_ ”

He just kept staring. “There is a logical explanation behind it.”

“Yeah, _magic!_ ”

 _That_ made him roll his eyes. “Spare me the ‘magic’ talk, please. Those dweebs already have that one covered.” The last part he muttered.

You flipped your hair behind you and pursed your lips. Well, it seemed to be night time -12:06 by the clock ticking silently on the other wall. You were in a different world, and you had no way of getting back that you knew of. Worse, you had no coffee. So what else was there to do? 

You looked at Kaiba, who had yet to make a move, and was instead staring at his monitor again. Apparently, he figured you weren’t that much of a threat. Your pride hurt, your face even more so, you still smiled, uncrossed your legs, and walked over to his desk. He looked up instantly at your movement, and sent the second chilliest glare you had ever received. But no one’s glares matched up to that cashier at your favorite clothing store. You held out a hand. Murmuring your name, you said “at your service, Mister Kaiba.” And it began.

#### Duke Devlin

If you thought you were careful before, you were a fanatic about making sure you did not trip again. Your shoe laces were double knotted, your glasses (whenever you wore them) were smudge-free. Heck, you even considered getting a guide dog, you were that paranoid about slipping up again.

Slip-up was a poor choice of wording.

That darn ice – you swore you put salt down just half an hour ago! – was what took you again. Up in the air, down in the snow. Poof. Flakes everywhere. It took a moment for it to sink in, your first thought being, _wow, that was a record time for me not falling,_ followed by, _wait…_

You sat up so quickly your head spun. No driveway. No house. Just a big, white park, with bare trees in the near distance. Kids were running through the little field, kicking snow at each other and pounding each other with snowballs. One kid cried out when another shoved some snow down his shirt.

Your head still spinning, you stood up on shaky knees. _No, no. This couldn’t be right. I was just…_

“Hey!”

You jumped and nearly fell again. White puffs of air escaped your lips, and you turned around, watching with growing horror a young man jogging toward you. Dice as an earring, black hair in a ponytail, _uh-oh._

“Hey, you’re…you’re!” He panted, stopping in front of you and holding up a finger, placing his hands on his knees. “Ugh, I need to get back into running…”

 _What do I do what do I do what do I_ – you stood there. You didn’t know what else to do.

Duke was quick enough to catch his breath. He straightened back up, giving you a once over. He noted the snow in your hair and on your hoodie. “You trip again?”

You breathed in. Then out. Then you just nodded.

“You…I mean, the other day, you just…fell into the snow, and you were just…gone!” He made a ‘poof’ sound, fanning out his hands dramatically. “Craziest thing I’ve seen all week!”

 _All week?_ You bunched up your shoulders, then let them fall.

“What? Not much of a talker?”

You felt your cheeks go rosy with embarrassment. You shook your head, looking down.

“Hey, it’s okay. How about we go back to my game place and warm up? I got some paper you can write on. Then maybe we can figure out what happened, huh?” He scratched his cheek, “Or, well, tell me what happened, ‘cause I haven’t got a clue. Probably make me feel better if I found out, y’know?” He offered his arm, and winked. “Besides, you’re the first girl that’s gotten away. Can’t let you slip by again, can I?”

You didn’t really have a choice, did you? Hesitantly, you touched his arm, pointing the way he had come, then shoving your hands back into your hoodie’s pockets. He took the hint, and waved for you to follow, as he began chattering on about anything under the sun.

#### Yami Bakura

Muscles strained. Breath pumping in and out. One two three one two –

_ffWWOSHHhhh…._

Everything was green now. The race track vanished, the other contestants were nowhere to be seen. You collapsed onto thin air, sweat pouring down your neck. There wasn’t enough air in your lungs to even let out the question of _what?_ on your mind. Besides, your traumatic experience from before answered it. You knew _exactly_ what happened.

There was a shift in the air, like something sensed you. Eyes popped open all around you, swiveling at you and practically popping out of their sockets to get a better look. And, you realized minutely, that your feet were bare once again. Tears were already building up from fright.

“Trespassing again?”

You watched, shaken, as Bakura floated down from the above nether. He landed on the same level of air you were laying on, a smirk on his face, but eyes narrowed in anger. You grunted, pushing yourself up and onto your feet. You were still panting too hard to answer.

He clucked his tongue at you. “Now, that’s rude, isn’t it? Breaking and entering, and for a second time.” His smirk faded. “I owe you for that hit you dealt last time.” His walk was slow, pacing. Like a lion coming up on his prey.

“Wait,” you finally said. Your hands came up, pleading for mercy.

“Pleading won’t save you. The Shadow Realm is the perfect place for you, don’t you think?” He was feet away, despite your hasty retreating.

Your lips quivered. “I can help you defeat the Pharaoh!”

It stopped him. He looked at you, still furious. “And how could _you_ help –“

“I come from a world! Where, where the future – I’ve seen the future!” Swallowing was so hard. Your feet tripped over themselves, and you were on your back.

He scoffed. “And yet you do not have the Millennium Necklace to weigh your argument. You are of no use to me.”

Your mind absolutely scrambled for any way out. Any way to keep from so suddenly dying. Your memories of the show came flooding back. “You were the Thief King in Egypt! Your village was destroyed by the Pharaoh’s priests so that they could make the Millennium Items!” You kept going, even as his face morphed into one of shock. “You work with Marik right now to get the Millennium Puzzle, but you’re both planning on betraying each other!”

“…Hm.” Bakura considered the air around him. You weren’t sure what he was thinking. Would he try to get rid of you for knowing so much? “I had suspected as much,” he stated finally.

His eyes turned back on you, and you went rigid. His smirk grew back into place. “I am unsure if I believe you completely. Tell me, what else should I know before I kill you?”

This was going to end very, very badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Y’know, I tell myself every time I write these that I’m setting a 500 word limit to each guy, so that I don’t get carried away. Do you see these being “only” 500 words? NO.
> 
> Nah, but we just had to get the whole “meeting” part over with, so hopefully they’ll be more drabble-y and cute from now on rather than 5 novels in ONE SETTING URGHKDJSLKFkl’j
> 
> I’m probs gonna come back and edit this one, cuz I’m not too happy with it.
> 
> Also, just for future reference: any time I refer to the reader as an adult, I’m putting out that the guy is also an adult; none of this teenage-adult creepy stuff. Any questions, feel free to message me. :)
> 
> Gall I feel like I’m so out of touch with these characters. Can you tell I’m struggling with Kaiba? It’s why it takes me so long honestly – I try to make them believable, but I unno man. I unno. Practice makes perfect I guess. I nearly -NEARLY -forgot to post this tonight. My teachers decided this week would be GREAT to put extra loads of homework on since we missed a week with spring break. #livingitup2k17 #improcrastinatingtothelastminutelol


	3. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I love nicknames. It makes me feel loved. It makes me feel less alone in this world."_ \- Ellen Page

## Nicknames

#### Yami Yugi/Atem

You had taken to calling him ‘handsome’ whenever you could.

“Hey handsome, what’s shaking tonight?”

“What’s a handsome man like you doing in a place like this?”

“Like to hang around, handsome?” He had come upon you with you being on his ceiling, though from your perspective, it looked like he was hanging like a bat from the roof. The glare he had given you for that had been worth it.

This new nickname was throwing him off, though. Yes, he was used to hearing whispers from those around him that he was, in fact, quite attractive, but he had never given them much thought. In fact, whenever a woman approached him while he was out with any intention other than to duel, he felt quite uncomfortable. _I don’t have time for this,_ he would reason. And he didn’t, not when there were duels to win and villains to defeat. Saving the world and his friends came first in his book, and that seemed to always be going on. Besides, he was, obviously, stone cold _dead,_ and the thought of doing anything with another while possessing his young friend’s body made his stomach churn in disgust.

In the dead of night, though, when he was left alone while Yugi rested from their adventures and studying (ha) for school, he was beginning to realize how much time he actually had on his spiritual hands. Spending it with you each night, at that, made him ponder the things he often did while you were in his mind, both physically and internally.  
And the question that came up every time you uttered that word,

_Does she really think I'm handsome?_

-made his soul hum with a strange happiness that left him smiling secretly in his halls as he waited for one of the doors of his mind to allow you to come in from your dreams.

#### Joey Wheeler

Joey figured he had a lot of names to go by at this point in his young life. He couldn’t say he was very happy with all of them, but he just rolled with them now.

Wheeler was screamed out often when he smacked his head against the desk from nodding off in a boring lesson. 

Joseph just made him gag with how formal it sounded.

Big Brother made his heart soft, and there was only one person in the entire world that was allowed to call him that (he was sure he would deck his dad if someone else came up to him and called him that).

Speaking of dear ol’ dad, Jo was something his father would grog out whenever he managed to catch him on the way in or out of the house, and it made him inexpressibly angry, no matter who uttered it now. He would remind them, very persuasively, that the name was Joey Wheeler, and to not forget it.

Dog was a name he dreaded but expected whenever Kaiba came around to torment him and the gang.

The same went for Pup or Puppy whenever Devlin was around.

And he wouldn’t even name all of the other more, uh, _colorful_ names that many a bully and creep cried out to him in the halls or alleys at times.

Yes, Joey had a lot of names to go by. 

“Hey sunshine!” you greeted, clapping him on the shoulder and taking his bag out of his hand, shirking it over your shoulder as he came around the corner of a block. 

He gaped a moment, then ran after you, his heart already hammering from seeing you again. “’Ey! Where ya goin’?” He meant to tag on _with my backpack,_ but he was honestly more interested in the girl carrying it now.

You began walking backward, giving him a sly wink. “Wherever my sunshine goes, I follow.” You turned back around, and called out louder. “In this case, school! Hallelujah!”  
Joey caught up quickly, bumping into your shoulder playfully. “I don’t think I’m gonna be shoutin’ praises for being sent to school again. It’s nothin’ but borin’ stuff that no one wants to learn about.”

“Okay, we all have opinions, I get it. But yours is _wrong._ ”

And the argument on the importance of education went on all five blocks to Domino High, but all the while, Joey realized that with every utterment of sunbeam and ray of sunshine made him beam like one. Of all the names he had been called, _I could get used to this one,_ he thought to himself.

#### Seto Kaiba

“Y’know, I think I know what I’m going to call you from now on.”

He felt his brow twitch. He was annoyed with how willing his ear was to hear your suggestion.

You stirred your coffee with the little green straw that had been provided for it. Taking it out and sucking up the tiny bit of liquid hanging in it, your sights landed on the stiff CEO staring at his computer screen. “You’re kind of like a caramel latte. Got all of that goodness going on,” you winked when he blinked, “popular with the ladies, pretty to look at, expensive as Hades…”

Mokuba was in the room, and his little brother’s attention was now torn between the magazine he had in his hands and the growing amusement and anticipation of the dreaded new name Seto was about to receive from their resident pest. Kaiba nearly growled when your pause went on longer than normal. ,em>Get on with it and move on, he was about to say. _I don’t care._

“But one thing they always come with,” you drawled, taking a sip from your foam cup. You looked slyly at Seto now, and he knew your “punchline” was next. Pursing your lips like there was sour taste in your mouth, you stated, “They’re just always so, sooooo… _salty._ ”

Mokuba snirked by his brother, hiding behind the latest magazine of “7Teen” when his glare turned on him.

#### Duke Devlin

“There’s my sugar!”

You raised a brow as Duke came up and hugged you fully, lifting you into the air with a laugh. You patted his shoulder to let him know you wanted down, and he did so with a smile. Brow still raised, you lowered your gaze to ask the question: _What_ did you just call me?

The dice master grinned, twirling his earring in a playful manner. “Hey, can’t a guy let a girl know how sweet he is on her? Or, I guess, how sweet _you_ are on _me?_ ”

You rolled your eyes and pushed him away. He swung an arm around your shoulder, which you barely struggled to get off, knowing it was futile. The two of you began walking toward the inner city, Duke gabbing your ear off about dice monsters this, and duel monsters that, and you found your mind wandering.

Moments passed, and a hand eventually waved in your face. “You alright sugar?” Duke had stopped now, and was giving you a look. Shaking your head from what thoughts you had been having, you nodded, though gave him your own look from the nickname again. Duke merely grinned and said “Hey, I need my sugar to get through the day. Can’t go losin’ ya when you just got here! C’mon, I wanna show you something new I’ve been working on! I think you’ll like it.” Arm around the shoulders again, he lead you the rest of the way into town. Your mind did wander again, but it kept coming back to a specific thought every few minutes.

_Sugar, huh?_

#### Yami Bakura

He meant it as a demeaning sort of thing; a threat, that meant _I have control and there’s nothing you can do about it._

It started a few months into your trips. One day, as you fell onto him by accident in the middle of a duel, he had mumbled something to the effect of “if you don’t get off of me _right now_ , darling, I’ll make you pay for it greatly.” You had already been off of him half way before the nickname registered in your head. Even so, you gave it no thought. No doubt he didn’t mean anything by it.

But then it happened more frequently. “Say another word, darling, and I’ll end you.” “He only wants to use you, darling. Don’t get your hopes up.” “What do you think, darling?”

It was off-putting, to say the least. Even more worrisome was the tight, almost unnoticeable growing warmth that came from hearing the name. It made your ears sting with embarrassment, with anger at yourself. Were you really such a stupid girl to start feeling _happy_ when he called you that? _He’s playing mind games,_ you thought bitterly, running in the morning air. _That’s all he ever does. It’s how he gets what he wants._

The world melted around you, and you grimaced at seeing the street turn. At the end of it, now, there was a man with long, shaggy white hair standing on the corner. He was turned toward you, as if he had expected you to come right then. Sullenly, you trotted toward him, preparing yourself for whatever he threw at you today.

“Darling,” he purred, watching you with hungry eyes as you came near. “Right on time. I need you to do something for me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, I am so sorry for the long wait. Finals have hit me fast and hard, so I've been scrambling to get a bunch of large projects and tests done instead of writing. Hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things by the end of April when the semesters over. 
> 
> Anyways, I decided to just start posting these without a chronological order, unlike how I originally planned it. It's just easier and less boring for me to write what I want when I want instead of having to slowly build up the relationship. Why not just hop around to different points of it, right? :D So from now on, they really will just be random blurbs, not me semi-trying to write a coherent story with a straight timeline.


	4. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I have learned that there is more power in a good, strong hug than in a thousand meaningful words."_ \- Ann Hood

## Hugs

#### Yami Yugi/Atem

The LP on the other duelist’s disk hit 0 as _’LEOTAUR’_ destroyed his remaining monster. 

Your mouth hung open. “I… _won?!_ ”

Your own lifepoints hung on by 500. It was a close duel. But the numbers weren’t lying, and neither were the pats on your back from the crowd that had formed. Your heart was still beating wildly as you shook yourself from your shock and jogged over to your opponent. He was a beginner like you, but much younger. Garrett was his name, and Garrett was grinning from ear to ear. 

“That was _awesome!_ ” He shouted, raising both hands and slapping them against your own.

“I _know!_ Oh my gosh, you were so cool! With your jester, and –“

“-the Leotaur was my favorite! Where did you get it? I need to –“

“-that dueling shop, down the way, called Kame – _Yami!_ ” You turned on your heel, and jumped with your knees hitting your rear. “Did you _see all of that?!_ ”

Yami had been on the sidelines with everyone else. Seeing your attention turn to him, he smiled and walked over. “I did. You both dueled very well.”

Garrett pivoted and straightened himself out. “Uh, thank you, Yugi!” He slumped. “I _am_ kinda bummed that I won’t get to duel you now that she beat me though.”

Yami shook his head. “So long as you continue to duel like you did today, you may one day duel me still. Thank you, for letting my friend duel you.”

“It’s no problem! I had a lot of fun!” The kid grinned, but then slapped his forehead and gawped. “Aw shoot! I almost forgot! I gotta run, my sister’s probably wondering what’s taking so long.” He told both of you goodbye, and trotted off down the street. 

Alone again, and with the crowd mostly gone, you turned to Yami. “That was so much fun! I get why you guys all get so worked up over these duels now! They’re a _blast!_ ”

He chuckled and crossed his arms. “I’m glad.”

You blew out a breath. “I need to fall asleep in class more! If it means I get to come out when you and Yuge switch out, I’d get to duel with everyone!”

He quirked a brow at that. “I don’t think you should –“ and he was cut off by his own tongue being tied as your arms wrapped around him. His arms more caught you rather than returned the hug, and it was a bit awkward. 

Still, you grinned into his shoulder. “Thank you for teaching me. I know it’s not the most important thing right now, but I really am grateful you taught me and help me out so much.” You gave him one last squeeze, and pulled away, right when his mind caught up to the situation and went to hug you back. You slipped out of his arms before he could.

You turned away, looking around at the scenery. “So! I probably have, like, fifteen more minutes before class is out or something. Should we walk around and see if someone tries to duel you again and have them duel the rookie instead?” 

Yami shook off the strange disappointment from not returning your hug, and smiled. “If we do, are you going to yell again?”

“Hey, you _forced_ that duel on me. No warning, just ‘nah, I can’t today, but my friend here will!’ ‘Course I’m gonna scream if you do that.”

“I just don’t want Yugi’s ears going out at such a young age.”

“It wasn’t _that_ loud!”

“Birds flew from the trees.”

“Oldmanpharaohsayswhat?”

“…What?”

You cackled and trotted ahead of him, then began running when he shouted, the words finally making sense.

#### Joey Wheeler

A groan escaped your mouth. Your back _hurt_. When had your mattress gotten this hard?

An eyelid slid up halfway, staring at the white-and-yellow ceiling above you. You breathed in. Then coughed at the smell of smoke that hit your senses. “Whoa, what?” _Ugh, where am I?_

“Don’t tell me what ta do…I’ll buy Canada if I want…”

Your head rolled to the left, and saw Joey drooling on the carpet next to you. Papers were scattered all around you two, lots of eraser shavings and empty bowls that once had treats in them nearby and sprinkled here and there. _Oh._ Right. Joey had asked for help in his math and…yeah. You both must have fallen asleep in the living room. His dad was out of town for “business.”

Sighing silently, you reached for your phone. 7:56.

… _7:56?!_

_We’re late for school!_ Right at the moment of your initial freak-out, Joey decided you were the perfect pillow to cuddle up with. “Joey!” you whispered, feeling your panic rising as the clock ticked another minute away. “Oh my lanta, Joey, _wake up!_ ”

He mumbled incoherently. Your hands tried to pry his iron grip off of you, but he resisted more, pulling you closer. “No,” he mumbled, “just give ‘er the sauce and _let ‘er dance._ ”

“What?” you laughed, but shook your head and slapped his cheek. He snorted, and his eyes blinked open.

“Wh…hey, where’s your sauce?”

“Wheeler, we’re _late for school!_ ” you shrieked.

He blinked a few more times. Then, slowly, understanding shone in his eyes. “WHAT?!”

You both hopped up, Joey bolting down the hall to his room to grab his _whatever_ (you weren’t paying attention to what he was yelling), while you scrambled to gather all of yours and his papers. You put your shoes on, and started hopping from foot to foot. “Joey, I’m leaving you!”

“Not without divorce papers you ain't!” he joked, and there was thumping coming from his room as he searched for the _whatever._

You looked at your phone again. “Yeah, I’ll bring them with me next time. See ya!” You opened the door and bolted out, hearing his feet pounding behind you. He gasped, his long strides keeping up with your own as you raced down the block and turned the corner.

“Aw man, I was having da best dream too!” He grouched. 

Panting, you laughed. “Yeah, sounds like you were. You were talking about buying Canada and everything.”

“All tha bacon in tha world, man, I almost had it!”

Another corner was turned, and you were on the street your alleyway was on. You raced on, getting to the opening and about to turn in.

“Wait!” Joey hollered.

You skid to a stop, and looked at him impatiently. “What?”

“Goodbye hug!” He wrapped his arms around you, giving you the hardest squeeze imaginable, and lifting you into the air. Your laugh was breathless from it, and he set you down after a moment. Your own arms gave him one back, one much more gentle, and you felt him laughing. “For good luck!”

“Thanks sunshine,” you grinned, then patted him on the shoulder as you raced down the alley, disappearing once you reached the end. He watched as you were whisked away, and started racing to get to his own school once he knew you were gone. His heart beat happily from the hug, and he couldn’t even grump when the teacher thwacked him over the head for being late.

#### Seto Kaiba

Your caffeine trip today was brought to you by a Cortado coffee. You managed walk through the air and put the cup onto the sleek desk that appeared before your eyes. A gasp of surprise came from Mokuba, seeing you appear out of thin air by his brother. You grinned. “Kaiba-boy, there you are!”

Kaiba only scowled, turning away and shuffling through papers furiously. “Now is _not_ the time.”

Your eyes rolled heavenward, and you turned to his brother. “What, did he lose to Yugi again?”

Mokuba, recovering from his moment of shock, offered a half-hearted smile. “No, the paparazzi are just waiting outside. Someone leaked that there’s gonna be a new dueling tournament being hosted, and they’re ready to jump Seto.”

Kaiba side-eyed you. “Yes, and whoever did is going to be fired on the spot.”

You held up your hands. “Hey, I’m just here for the coffee. Don’t look at me.”

He only growled quietly, shirking on his giant trench coat and stalking out the door. 

You turned back to Mokuba, a shoulder raised in irritation. “How does he always manage to make me feel like _I_ did the thing?” You muttered.

“It’s a gift.” Mokuba followed his brother out. He waved for you to follow.

You both watched as Kaiba made a beeline for the outside. He was talking into his cellphone, telling his limousine driver to be ready to pick he and Mokuba up outside Kaiba Corp. in two minutes. His employees scattered at the sight of him. Reaching the lower levels, and peaking out to see through the glass doors at the front, a muffled roar was heard from the hoard of cameramen and reporters talking and yammering, waiting to be the first to get answers from the CEO.

“ _Woof_ ,” you said. “What a crowd. What’re you gonna do?” You looked at Kaiba, lips quirked.

He ignored you, walking straight ahead and pushing through the doors. Mokuba was on his heels, and you hesitantly followed. Well, you weren’t planning on riding out the day with _office workers_ , were you? 

It was like fireworks went off as soon as Kaiba was seen. Cameras flashed in bright bursts, several girls that had been gathered nearby squealed, and a rumbling of voices washed over you. It was…overwhelming, to say the least. Still, Seto parted them like the Red Sea, not even blinking at all of the light bombarding him. They tried and failed to get his attention, sticking their microphones out as far as they dared, never getting close to his face. They had experience, then, with his intolerance of personal space being invaded. 

Not with you, though.

You were trying to keep up with the brothers, when a tap came to your shoulder. You turned, and nearly lost a tooth with how forcefully the microphone was shoved at you. “Who are you? What’s your name? Are you with Mr. Kaiba?” The woman had red hair that matched her suit, and eyes that gleamed with greed.

Like sharks with the scent of blood in the water, the reporters turned in tides on you. Stars were exploding in your vision, hands were grabbing at your shoulders, your elbows, your skirt. _Don’t these people have any sense of space?!_ You tried to shove past, but they were mountains in your path. “Please, I…” _I need space._ Your chest constricted. _Don’t touch me, I…_

A hand, large and firm, grabbed you by your shoulder. It hurt, would probably bruise, but then suddenly your face was smooshed against a warm, black surface, something else falling over you like a blanket. You were forced to move a certain way. You struggled a bit, not knowing who had you. All you got was a small, reassuring squeeze from the arm around you, and that somehow seemed to be enough. “Keep moving, I’ve got you.” He muttered. A car door was before you, and Seto let go of you to let you scramble out from under his coat and into the limo. Mokuba asked if you were okay, and Kaiba slammed the door closed as he slid into the seat next to you. “Drive,” he ordered, and looked at you.

Your breath was heavy, and you were trying to fix your hair to make it less…less. “Well,” you sighed, trying to calm your heart. “You boys know how to show a girl a good time, huh? You _definitely_ owe me a mocha-latte for all of that.”

Mokuba snickered quietly, and Kaiba only rolled his eyes. “She’s fine,” he muttered, settling himself in.

#### Duke Devlin

Duke wasn’t in the park when you tripped today. Which, was fine. You just wondered what he was up to, and decided that taking a walk to find out wasn’t such a bad thing to do.

The light jacket on you began to be bothersome when you realized how much more humid it was here than your world. You wondered if it would be worth it to take it off and tie it around your waist for the walk to Duke’s gaming studio, or if you should just tough it out. Watching the many people walking by and with you, you decided it would be fine for a few more minutes. Duke’s place had air-conditioning, after all.

Reaching the square and seeing ‘Black Clown’ game shop, you beelined toward it. The bell on the door rang as it pushed open, and cool air hit your slightly sweaty face.

“Welcome to the Black Clown! Can I help you?” One of the cashiers greeted you, looking at you curiously.

You struggled to not look down at your shoes in embarrassment. Hastily, you pulled out a pad and paper from your back pocket, and wrote down the question, _‘Is Duke here?’_

“Mister Devlin? Did you have a meeting with him?”

Shrugging, you wrote, _‘I mean, we usually meet at the park around this time, so I just wanted to make sure he was OK.’_

The cashier blinked, and there seemed to be recognition in her eyes as she looked at you. “Oh! You’re…oh.” Her eyes grew a little colder, a little meaner. You took a nervous step back. “He’s…busy, right now.”

Licking you lips, you wrote: _‘Does he have a meeting?’_

“I’m not allowed to discuss what Mister Devlin’s schedule is like. You’ll just have to come back–“

“There you are!”

Both you and the cashier jumped at Duke’s sudden appearance. He came jogging over, and grinned at you easily. “Sorry! Did you walk all the way here to see me?”

Timidly, you nodded, going to write down that you had just been looking around. 

Duke nodded at your writing. “Yeah. Sorry, we’ve…had a lot of meetings lately, trying to get the shop higher up and everything.” He turned to the cashier. “Riley, this is the girl I was telling you about! Were you keeping her company while I was up there?”

_Riley_ was all smiles and batting lashes now. “Of _course_ Duke! She’s just such a sweetie! Just like you said…” Her smile toward you turned tight, and you felt a fire trying to burn you through her eyes. _Great, one of his fangirls._

Duke laid a hand on your shoulder and gave you a side-squeeze. You squirmed in it, but he only smiled. “Welp, my meeting is done. Riley, if anyone asks for me, tell them I’m out for the day.”

“Th…the _whole_ day?” She stuttered. Her cheeks tinted red with jealousy.

Duke merely waved to her as he steered you toward the door again. “See ya!” The bell clinked again, and you guys were out and about.

It was only a few minutes of walking before Duke laughed. “Did you see her face? She looked like she was ready to pound you!”

You blew out your cheeks, and wrote hastily on the paper. ‘ _Yeah, I thought she was going to hop over that counter to deck me. You knew she was jealous?’_

He tilted his head from side to side. “Well, yeah! You seen my fangirls? They all fight with each other to see who can get my attention the longest. It’s kind of fun to watch.”

_‘You shouldn’t play with girls’ feelings like that. It’s not right.’_

He stopped when he read those words, which had been forcefully shoved in his face. He read them again, and sighed. “Yeah…yeah, I know. But what am I supposed to do? Anytime I try and get them to stop, they keep going.”

You sighed with him. You weren’t sure. Girls would always be a bit catty towards each other. Simply shrugging, you put your notepad away and crossed your arms.

Duke rubbed his neck, and looked at you. “Hey, if it’s…all the same, I don’t try to do that with you.” He held up his hands at your look. “Not -not saying the whole ‘you’re different,’ line or anything, but I actually _like_ spending time with you. It’s nice, not having someone chatting my ear off and trying to flirt with me every second.”

You rolled your eyes and smiled. Your paper and pen were out again. _‘I think your apology skills need more shining than your flirting skills. You suck at saying sorry.’_

“Oh, those are fighting words. C’mere!” 

The tiniest of laughs escaped from you as he bear-hugged you, asking you how his flirting skills were now. They were good, and you were both happy and sad when he put you down, taking you out to town to get some food for lunch.

#### Yami Bakura

“I’d stay right there, if I were you, ring-bearer.”

Bakura didn’t even glance at you. His eyes were fierce as always, his demeanor calm. You tried to reflect this in your own state. _Calm down,_ your mind whispered. _Run_ , said your heart. Your feet scrabbled beneath you, trying to find hold on something, to keep the man holding you up from strangling you. 

Bakura merely smirked. “What you have is mine. I would suggest you release her and be on your way.”

The man scoffed, his black eyes glinting. “You really think I’m going to listen to you? I’m the one with the advantage here!” He readjusted you, bringing you in front of him and holding a knife to your throat. “I’m making the shots. So why don’t you hand over that Item of yours, and I’ll be on my way.”

The knife scraped at your skin. It didn’t break it, but the man’s shaking hand made you nervous. You refused to gulp, biting at your lip and closing your eyes. You had to breathe. Breathe. 

“Harm her, and you’ll be wishing for death by the time I’m done with you.”

Your captor laughed. “I don’t doubt that. But I’ve made a vow to carry out my mission. If harming her is what will get you to hand that over – “ His voice cut off abruptly. With a sick, gurgling sound, the man slumped backward, releasing you. The knife clattered to the ground, and you opened your eyes.

Bakura was closer now. His hand was out, his eyes glaring at the man that now lay motionless behind you. _Shadow Realm,_ you realized numbly. Your knees gave out, and you slumped forward. Surprisingly, he caught you, his grip firm and unwavering. Your own arms weakly encircled his abdomen, trying to find comfort.

He set you down on the ground. “Did he hurt you.”

Your hand went up to your neck, where you could still feel that knife point. But no, nothing. You told him as much.

He ‘hmphed,’ closing his eyes and standing. Your body missed the warmth he had provided already. “Good. Remember this instance from now on. When you think of myself getting ahold of the Millennium Items, and wonder if you should betray me, have this thought: there are worse things in this world than me, and I doubt you’d rather deal with them than me.” He walked away into the night then, leaving you shivering from the cold and his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt given by Leaf-Ripper. I wrote the ideas I got from the prompt down, so some of them aren't out-right hugs, but hey, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Trying to write for Bakura was like nails on a chalkboard, I just kept on thinking of that awkward hug Voldemort gives Malfoy in the movie lol. Dude is NOT affectionate in my mind at all.
> 
> Also, I finally joined Duel Links this weekend. It's...such a problem??? How could I think dueling wasn't fun?? It's so fun. So fun.


	5. Sharing a Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Life is short. Eat dessert first.”_ – Ernestine Ulmer

## Sharing a Treat

#### Yami Yugi

“I cannot believe this.”

He only let out the slightest of grunts. He couldn’t either.

“I thought Yugi treated you better than this!” A pause. “Or at least that Joey would shove some in your face!”

He sighed. “I still do not understand why you are so upset over it.”

You paused from your stompage through the crowds and did a one-eighty. He barely stopped himself from running into you. Your nose was crinkled in an adorable manner. Hand-to-hip, you stated, “Ice-cream is the god of desserts, Yami. Literally, _nothing_ compares to it – and you _haven’t had any._ ”

“I don’t know if I care to try –“

“ _I don’t know if I care to_ plegh. You’re trying it if it’s the last thing I do. Now hold on, there’s gotta be a stand around here…”

You stood on your tip-toes, hand on his shoulder. “Where the fl- oh! There’s one!” Your finger was out, pointing to…whatever it was that you were looking for. Yami tried to spot what had you so excited, but your hand was already on his and pulling him toward it. You both stopped at the end of a moderate line, with teens and kids bouncing happily ahead.

You bounced on your heels happily too. “I am so excited for you to try some! I think I’m more excited than you.”

“You are _definitely_ more excited than me.” 

“Oh, stop being such a drama king. It’s just us getting a treat!”

He side-eyed you. “For all the fuss you are having for this, it had better be worth you falling asleep in class, and then dragging me out of the Puzzle while Yugi is at _school._ ”

Your smile positively beamed. “It’s worth it.” You assured. Then, after a moment of thought, rolled your eyes and shrugged. “A lot more ‘worth it’ than my Geology teacher’s lecture today, anyway. There’s a reason I picked the far back corner to sit in. Besides, Yugi was _dead_ asleep in his math class. I’m sure he doesn’t mind.”

He chuckled and shook his head. No, Yugi didn’t mind a bit. All he had done was wave them off before disappearing into the puzzle to catch up on some mental rest. 

As the line moved forward, the sign of flavors could be seen hanging on one of the metal poles to the cart. Your hand bumped his to grab his attention. “What flavor do you want?”

Yami read over the paper. Strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, cookie-dough…he blinked. He didn’t…really know any of these flavors. Yugi would sometimes eat strawberries, or have a bar of chocolate, but whenever Yugi asked if he would like to try, he declined. Any could be interesting… “What’s mint?”

You grinned. “Mint it is.” The front of the line belonged to you two, and you ordered a mint cone, followed by a cookie-dough for yourself. You two took your cones to a nearby unoccupied bench, sitting down under the shade of a tree. Immediately, you dug into yours, chomping at the small bits of dough that were visible.

Yami took longer. He had seen green things, but they were usually vegetables. And from what he had learned, ice cream was made of milk in some way. _Was this cow sick?_

“Do you need help eating it?”

He looked over, and smirked at seeing the mess around your mouth. Your brow twitched. “What?” 

“You…” he gestured at his own mouth. Your eyes widened, arm immediately going up and wiping the cream from your cheeks, face going utterly red. He let out a quiet laugh, but then looked at his cone when some of the green slid down and touch on his finger. His nose crinkled at it, and tried wiping it off on the napkin wrapping the cone. 

You let out your own laugh. “You better hurry and start licking it! It’s only gonna get worse.”

“ _Great._ ” Still, he felt a bit pressured. He quickly took a bite from the ice-cream, wincing as the cold struck his teeth. But, the pain was forgotten when the strangest flavor washed over his tongue. It didn’t burn, but it felt…tingly, all the same. There were chunks of sweetness - chocolate, Yugi would later tell him – that added to the flavor. Unbidden, a smile sprung up from him. The flavor was quite cold, and he blew out some air just to see if his breath was visible.

A giggle was drawn from beside him. “It’s good, huh?” 

He looked over at you, still smiling. He nodded. “Yes.”

Seemingly satisfied with his reaction, you paid attention to your own cone now, beginning to talk about what had been happening at school and work the past day. He added to it by talking about what troubles Joey and Tristan had gotten into, constantly wiping his face of the cream. It was a good day.

#### Joey Wheeler

“I’m not touching that.”

“Aw, c’mon, don’t be a wuss!”

You sniffed. “I’m not being a wuss, I’m just – _eugh_ get that away!” The bag nearly flew from his hands from your hit to it.

Joey smiled deviously. “You’re just a big chicken is all!”

“Not wanting to eat bugs isn’t being chicken, it’s being _normal!_ ”

Just to prove the exact opposite point, Joey dug his hand into the bag of chocolate covered ants. Making sure you were watching (with _rapt_ attention, he noted), he opened his jaw and let the whole hand drop into his mouth. He nearly choked on a laugh when you dry-heaved. 

“Gall, it’s _crunching!_ ” you moaned. He only chewed louder, and you turned away with a cough.

The blond laughed with his mouth closed. He brought the bag back up. “Jus’ twy et.”

“ _Please_ swallow before you talk with your mouth full.”

He did. Then, he grabbed your hand and poured a few out onto your palm. You tried to pull away, but being the smart bean that you are, realized doing so may make more spill out. So you let him finish, and stared at the large bits of chocolate resting on your skin. Your stomach churned, and you tried to offer them back.

Joey shook his head. “Nuh-uh. You gotta try ‘em. They’re my favorite!”

You grimaced. “Joey…”

“I’m not lettin' you outta this one!”

A long-suffering sigh escaped your lungs. “Okay. Okay…fine. But only if we go get cookies or something after.” You offered your hand to shake.

He took it with a grin. “You had me at cookies. Now go!”

“Three cookies Wheeler. I want _three._ ”

“Shaddup and do it!” His grin nearly split his face. His eyes glinted excitedly.

_Well, I made a deal._ You gulped, your fingers twitching a bit. Your mama didn’t raise you to be no liar. So with a heavy heart and even heavier stomach, you popped the things into your mouth. You tried to just swallow them like a pill, but the chocolate started melting right away. Instinct to chew kicked in, and you nearly gagged at the soft crunch that came from one. As quickly as you could, you swallowed.

“Atta girl!” He popped you on your back. You swatted him back, and he laughed.

“That was gross! I can’t believe you made me do that!” You laughed.

Joey just shrugged. “’Ey, you agreed to it!”

“After you poured them all over my hand!”

“You had, like, two. Calm down.”

You tackled him, both of you laughing as a tickle war broke out, the bag of ants scattering across the ground. Later, you paid for it by only getting two cookies instead of the “promised” three. “For ruining my snack,” Joey griped.

#### Seto Kaiba

“Where do you keep your mugs?”

“Why would I tell –“

“Top left cupboard,” Mokuba called. You turned away so that Seto couldn’t see your grin at his grumpy glare. You called out your thanks, and brought down three mugs. 

You pulled out the eggs, Nutella, and flour from the kitchen cupboards, and began mixing them in a bowl. Eyes were burning into your back, and you rolled your own. “Kaiba, I’m literally just making mug cakes. I’m not going to set your house on fire.”

He scoffed. “What I’m wondering is why you think it’s alright for you to just waltz into my house and start using my things.”

“If you’re so worried, get over here and help me make them. They take two minutes.”

“I have work to do, and you need to leave.”

You snorted through your nose. “It’s Friday night, I’ve had too much coffee, and I’m stuck here until that wears off. I’m staying, and you’re going to have movie night with me and your brother.”

He shifted, and annoyance was aplenty in his voice. “ _What_ movie night?”

“Hey, Moki! You wanna watch a movie with me and your bro tonight?”

You glanced over your shoulder slyly, watching Kaiba’s face morph into one of mild shock, then of resigned annoyance as Mokuba shouted in excitement, “Really?!” and he came pounding into the kitchen. “We’re gonna have a movie night?”

You giggled, putting the now-mixed mugs into the microwave. “Uh, yeah, that’s what I said you dork.” 

Mokuba hopped up onto the counter. “What movie?”

“You choose, nothing bad though.”

He looked at his brother for confirmation. Seto sighed, his eyes closing. “PG-13. Nothing that’ll make you keep your light on.”

Mokuba snorted. “What movie that’s PG-13 would be scary enough to keep me up?” He bounded off the counter and down the hall, and soon the sound of the TV could be heard as he searched for a movie.

The microwave beeped, and you pulled out the cups. Setting them on the counter, you looked at Kaiba. His arms were crossed, and he was looking to the floor in thought. Your lips thinned to a line, and you sighed. “Look, I am sorry I’m crashing your night. If I could stop it, I would.” He looked up at that, a strange look in his eyes. You continued. “But, whatever this thing is that keeps happening, it’s gotta be for a reason, right? So may as well make the best of it for now. And I _know_ Mokuba would love to spend time with you. So watch a movie with us, eat the mug cake, and just relax for a minute.” You smiled. “Kaiba Corp can survive two hours without its CEO.”

You left him at that, leaving his mug on the counter and carrying yours and Mokuba’s to the living room. You figured that letting Kaiba make his own choice would be best. In the meantime, Mokuba decided that Tremors would be the thing to watch. Your nose crinkled. “Ugh, giant worms bud?”

Mokuba looked at you and smirked. “What, you afraid of them?”

You sat on the couch and handed him his cake. “Uh, yeah? They’re all wriggly and gross. And these ones have _giant teeth._ ”

“You’re such a girl,” he laughed.

“Last I remember, you weren’t too happy about fish.” Seto commented. You both turned to him, smiling as he walked into the room, holding his mug and sitting on the chair by the sofa.

Mokuba’s cheeks puffed out, and he made a gagging sound. “Ew, why’d you have to remind me? Their eyes just…stare at you.”

“Should we watch Jaws instead?”

“No!”

You laughed, Kaiba smirked, and Mokuba hit the ‘Play’ button to get the movie going before anyone could change their minds. All of you settled down for the movie, making idle comments throughout it (mostly from you and Mokuba). 

It wasn’t until near the end that you looked over to Seto, and saw him dozing off in his chair. You smiled, seeing the mug he had completely empty, with the smallest bits of crumbs on his lips. _Score_ , you thought, and, slowly, drifted off into your own dazed sleep.

#### Duke Devlin

“Okay okay,”

_‘Do it. I believe in you.’_

“Yeah, okay, shut up, I got this,”

_‘I just said I believe in you. Do it!’_

“Stop shouting, I’m gonna do it!” He popped the candy in his mouth. There was a moment of silence. It was like a bomb waiting to go off. Finally, Duke chewed it. Then he gagged. Your hand went up to your mouth, stifling giggles and looking at him wide-eyed as he suffered.

He opened his mouth, tongue hanging out with bits of the jelly bean on it. “OH MY – _hurk!_ ” He put his fist to his mouth. You wrote the question _‘What is it?’_ He held up his hand as he breathed deeply, in and out of his nose. “It’s…” he took another breath, “it’s dog food.”

_‘Gross.’_

He nodded, and continued chewing. He cough-gagged again, then moaned, “Ugh, this is what Wheeler eats? Disgusting!”

You whacked him on the arm, giving him the look of ‘be nice’, before you looked over the pile of jellies on the table. Which to choose?

“You gotta spin the wheel,” he said, finishing off his bean and taking a swig of water. 

_Oh, right._ You looked at the little wheel that had come with the box for the game. Tentatively, you picked the small thing up, looking at all of the pictures of jellies on it that the arrow could land on: licorice or skunk spray, lime or lawn clippings, caramel corn or moldy cheese… _ticking time bombs_ , you thought, looking at the candy. No telling which was which.

Duke set his bottle down. “Don’t be a wuss. Spin it!”

You gave him a look, and flicked the spinner to go. It took two seconds for it to land on the pink-speckled one: tutti-fruiti or stinky socks. Great. 

“Ha ha!” he cackled. He took the liberty of snatching a pink one out of the pile and placing it in your hand. “Now you get to suffer!”

_‘I might get the good one tho.’_

“I hope you don’t.” He grinned, watching you pop the bean in your mouth. You chewed instantly, figuring prolonging it would just make it worse. A pleasant, fruity taste burst into you mouth, and you smiled smugly at Duke. _‘Tutti-fruiti.’_

He gawped. “Nuh-uh! You’re lying; lemme smell your breath!” You leaned forward and breathed out, and he sniffed. His nose crinkled in mock-anger. “Ugh, fine. You got lucky.”

You grinned and handed him the spinner. He took a few deep breaths. “Okay, please please please –“ he flicked it, “…NO!” The arrow pointed to a peach colored one. Under the picture were the two possible flavors: peach, or barf.

_Nearly_ , you _nearly_ laughed out loud. His face already took on a green tint. He didn’t even move, just watched as you grabbed the horrendous candy from the pile and placed it in his hand, patting it consolingly and pulling out your phone to record.

He gulped, rolling the jelly in his hand. “Why are we doing this again? Can I tap out?”

You shook your head, and grabbed your notepad on the table. _‘You’re the one bought these in the first place. It was your idea. Be a man Devlin.’_

“I _am_ a man,” he whispered, staring at the candy. Another gulp. “Okay,” he popped it in his mouth. Like last time, he took a little longer to actually chew it. A slight sweat broke out on his forehead. You hit record on your phone, and waited patiently. When he still didn’t do anything, you wrote to him: _‘It could be peach.’_

That seemed to calm him a bit, and he nodded. Slowly, he brought his teeth down to chew it. The flavor exploded in his mouth, and you cackled when his eyes went wide and he cried out in agony. “NO – augh,” he coughed, then gagged. “It’s bar- _umph!_ ” 

He bolted from his chair, running around the room to find the garbage can. He finally found it, and spit the nasty candy out. He stayed there a moment, dry-heaving, before you took pity and brought his water over to him. He took it without looking up, swishing the water around and spitting it into the garbage. “Man,” he gulped, “that was…nasty. How do you always get the good ones?”

_‘I’m just a lucky bean,’_ You quipped. You stopped the recording on your phone and put it in your pocket. _‘There’s a toothpaste one in there if you want to try for that one.’_

Duke laughed, walking back over to the table. “Yeah, might just need that.”

#### Yami Bakura

It was a hot day in Domino. Your eyes blinked lazily, and you crossed your legs over each other, reclining on the bench you had planted yourself on. You took a slow swig of the smoothie you had gotten earlier, finding yourself not really having to do anything and no Bakura around to threaten you into his schemes. It was rare for it to happen. But, sometimes, when you ran, he actually wouldn’t be there when you broke through dimensions, and this time, you decided to take advantage of it.

Of course, it didn’t last long. Somehow, he always knew where you were. You didn’t even blink at him when he stood before you, arms crossed. “And what are you doing here?”

“Having a smoothie,” you grumbled, looking at a point over his head.

“And you did not come and find me when you came, how interesting…”

You sighed, bringing the cup up to your head and letting it cool that side of your face. “Didn’t feel like running in this weather to find you.”

He ‘hmphed,’ looking away. “You are weak if you cannot stand this weather.”

You said nothing. Just took another drink of your treat.

“Well, since you are here, I have something I need you to do,”

Maybe it was the weather; people always got a little bit angrier when it was hot. You snapped, “Can you at least let me finish my smoothie before you force me to be evil with you? _Please?_ ”

You tried to slap his hand away as he snatched the smoothie from you. Quickly, he sucked the remaining amount out, swallowing it in one gulp and looking at you smugly. “There, you’re finished.”

You raged, standing and taking a fistful of his shirt in a hand. “That was mine you jerk! You owe me another one!”

The smirk on his lips made you want to punch his lights out. He was enjoying your anger. “Well, if you do the job well enough, I may consider getting you one afterwards.” He shirked your hand off easily, and began walking. You really had no other choice but to follow, grumbling about the lost treat all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That jelly bean challenge is brutal, my friend got all the bad ones and I got all the good ones except for like, one. I think I got moldy cheese lol.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who gave kudos and commented this last week! It literally made me so happy to see that people are actually enjoying this as much as I am :) Have the best week ever!


	6. They Comfort You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“She knew the soothing power of a human touch on aching flesh. Knew the strange bond that formed when two creatures united in mutual need, one hurting, the other healing.”_ ― Susan Wiggs, At the King's Command

## They Comfort You

#### Yami Yugi/Atem

You knew the _shriek_ you emitted had sent him running from wherever he had been.

_Bang! Bang! Buh-Bang!_ Your fists continually hit the door you had been flung out of. Your knees ached against the cold stone, and the shivers coming off of you were inconsiderate to your current mental state. He skid around the corner, eyes wide and shouting your name. Your shrieking drowned it out.

“ _NO NO NO! You can’t! You can’t_ do _that!_ ” You were still in your dream. You had to be. You couldn’t believe they were leaving again. They _couldn’t!_

You hit him when he tried to grab your hands to stop the banging. They had already acquired some bruises and cuts on them. He shouted your name again, his deep voice echoing in the hall. “Stop it! _Stop it!_ You’re not in your dream anymore! It’s alright!” Your name came again, “It’s _okay!_ ”

“Don’t _leave_ me!” You sobbed, giving one final bang against the door before slumping into his arms. Your cries were loud and broken, and tears pattered to the floor and onto his shirt, never wetting any spots. He rubbed circles into your back, pulling you closer until you sat on his lap and he laid his back against the wall. “Don’t leave me…” you whispered again.

A pressure came to your head, and you knew he had kissed it. “Never,” he murmured, holding you closer as your cries began to quiet and the nightmare began to fade, “I will never leave you.”

You knew he meant it.

#### Joey Wheeler

“What’s…” his voice died. Your face said it all. The way you dragged your feet said even more. Still, you had a promise to keep of visiting him. Your mama didn’t raise you to be a liar. She didn’t raise you to break your promises. And your mama…

Well.

You stopped at the edge of the alleyway. Would this be enough for the day? Could you go home now? The thought of home brought tears to your eyes, and you looked down, scrubbing at them. _Don’t cry,_ your heart whispered. _You can’t cry._ Maybe you could go to the antique store after talking to Joey for a minute. Your boss knew the situation; he would be fine with having you stay a little overtime. 

“Joey,” you croaked. “I can’t –“

And his arms were around you before you could finish. It was one of those solid hugs, the kind that left your heart stuttering because of how much… _feeling_ was put into it. “I get it.” He whispered. “Don’t worry, I gotcha.” 

Lips trembling, you buried your face into his shoulder, your own shaking. “I’m sorry…I have to…”

He pulled you away, hands firm on your shoulders. “No promise is worth you hurtin’. You go and take care of what you have to. And when yer ready, you come back, ‘kay?” And he gave you one of his sunshine smiles. You couldn’t even hold back your own small, grateful one. When he saw it, he became softer, nicking you under the chin with a finger. “There she is.”

You let a small laugh out. You were grateful, even in this small instance, for this ray of light in your life. It really did mean the world.

#### Seto Kaiba

_Where in_ Hades _do they keep it?!_

You rummaged desperately through the cupboards. The pots banged, the cupboards shut angrily, feet squeaked desperately against tile as you raced all throughout the kitchen. Several lights came on down the hallway, but you didn’t care.

“What are you doing in my kitchen.” 

You whirled on him too quickly, and he hid Mokuba behind him. You must have looked horrible. “Where is your _caffeine?_ ” Your voice was raspy. Your eyes still itched, but you didn’t want to wonder if it was from tiredness or the crying you had done.

The brothers stood motionless in the doorway. Mokuba peeked out worriedly. Muttering your name, the boy asked “Are you okay?”

That did it.

With a sigh that sounded like a dying breath, you sat forlornly down at their table, hand coming up to cover your eyes as the tears fell again. “I n-need…” you gulped, trying to stay quiet. “Need to stay awake…can’t sleep tonight…”

Moments passed. You were trying to not assume that they had just left you there, but you didn’t want to look up for fear that they had. You couldn’t handle that tonight. Not tonight.

But a mutter of “go back to bed, I’ll talk to her” came. Mokuba began to protest, but you’re sure that the look Seto gave him was enough to at least make Mokuba retreat out of sight.

The chair next to you was pulled back quietly. Seto sat down just as silently, his hands lacing together in front of him. You couldn’t see his face. Your hand and tears kept you from doing so. But slowly, he reached out, a bar of chocolate eventually coming to rest under your nose.

“From Mokuba’s ‘secret’ stash.” He muttered. Patiently, he waited until your hand came down to the chocolate and opened up the wrapper. He didn’t speak again until you had eaten half the candy. “He thinks I don’t know about it. Or the stash under the left side of the top fourth stair.”

A quiet curse came from the hallway followed by quick footfalls of socked feet retreating down the hall. You laughed wetly, and sensed his secret smile. Clearing your throat and breaking off another piece of chocolate, you muttered “Thank you,” and ate.

“Hn.”

#### Duke Devlin

“Cold day out,” he mentioned, sitting next to you on the bench. You didn’t even acknowledge him.

It was gray and stormy in both worlds it seemed. Snow was as white here as it was at home. Your meager jacket and scarf were hardly doing anything to keep the chill out. Not that you cared today.

He sighed, leaning back and looking up at the very fine snowflakes starting to come down. His breath came out in puffs of smoky white. Yours were slighter, more quick. You blinked as a snowflake hit your eye.

The pressure to your hand should have been expected, but you still flinched, wanting to retract, withdraw, _run._ You didn’t want to be here, or anywhere, really. Not today. Not the day it happened. But his hand was warm against your frozen ones, he being smart enough to keep his hands in his pockets. He stuffed the hand he was holding in one of said pockets, thereby pulling you closer as he did so. You still stayed stiff, prone and rigid as the winter air. But slowly, gently, you squeezed his fingers. Deep down, you _were_ grateful to have someone with you today. You knew you needed it. He squeezed back just as gently. He didn’t say anything else.

For all his talk, Duke always seemed to know when words weren’t really needed.

#### Yami Bakura

He only watched as you ran around the track. You were on your seventh lap.

Sweat poured down your face, into your eyes. Your muscles ached; they cried for you to stop. 

_Please, just stop._

It was hard to tell if your breaths were pants or sobs. Your face was screwed up, then fell into blankness, before thoughts would swirl and tears would spring up again, and you pushed yourself even faster when it happened. 

Still, even as you pushed yourself beyond healthy limits, he stood there on the grass, arms crossed and eyes calculating. You didn’t care. He could go screw the world over himself tonight. You just wanted to wear yourself out enough to not think of anything anymore. No more thoughts, no more wonderings or wishes or doubts. Nothing.

Your shoe caught on the track, and you fell hard. Your hands slapped the ground, and your body heaved with effort to get more oxygen into your burning lungs. Tears fell in a line to the track. Sweat dripped off your nose. Your heart pounded in your ears, screaming at you to _never move again._ But you had to, if you didn’t, then they would –

A pair of shoes were in front of you now. So, he could move. Silently, Bakura crouched. You could only shake your head. Not tonight. _You can threaten to kill me, and I know you might, but I’m not being your pawn tonight._

“…are you finished?” he rumbled.

Your neck hung down, and a few sobs broke out. “I can’t…I can’t…please…”

He said nothing.

Reason crept back into your mind. You didn’t _really_ want to die. You looked up briefly, and started at seeing his hand reaching for you. What startled you more, perhaps, was the strange, almost soft look in his eyes. He paused at your reaction, hand hovering just barely over your shoulder. Was he actually thinking of comforting you?

But he smirked, looking away. “It is foolish for you to let others get to you. You must show the world that you are a force not to be trifled with. I can see that you will be of no use to me tonight, so run along home and pull yourself together.” His hand pulled back, barely brushing your cheek and taking a tear with it. He left, then, vanishing into the darkness and away from the running track.

And you did, somehow feeling lighter from the words he had spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a bit more angsty than cutesy, but I’m a Disney girl at heart, and always have to have a happy ending for things. Don’t worry, I have PLENTY more angst chapters planned that are _a lot_ more angst than this. You can’t see it, but I’m rubbing my hands together in glee. Angst is what fuels my writing half the time, I’ve just been holding back :) Consider yourselves warned! ❤
> 
> Also, shorter parts this week just b/c it’s finals week and I am Freaking Out™. Send a prayer up for me to get good grades so that I don’t have to spend any more money on dumb classes :*


	7. Playing with Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I just like to shake things up, and your hair is one way to do it.”_ – Katherine Heigl

## Playing with Hair

#### Yami Yugi/Atem

You grabbed at the tuft of hair in front of you. “Stop moving,” you muttered.

Yami stilled instantly at your command. For a moment, you were impressed by how statuesque he became, head forward and shoulders back. _A true king._

“This is strange.” He muttered back. And kingliness shattered. Rolling your eyes, you grabbed a few strands of hair that had slipped out of your fingers and unwrapped the ponytail around your wrist. Yugi grinned beside you on the bed, his ghostly hair moving along with your same movements to Yami’s as it got tied up.

“I never thought of putting my hair back like this,” Yugi stated, getting up and walking around to look at the pharaoh. 

“Which surprises me,” you said, grabbing the small pile of bobby pins beside you, “because with bangs like yours, it’d drive me _crazy_ to have them in my face all the time.”

Yugi shrugged. “You get used to it. But since we’re running the mile today…”

Yami shifted. “I still do not understand why your school forces everyone to run the same distance to pass a test. Didn’t you say that a girl in your class has breathing problems if she runs too hard?”

“Asthma,” Yugi nodded. You got up and crouched down in front of Yami, and Yugi stored away the _interesting_ way at how the pharaoh’s skin goosebumped as your hand accidentally brushed his bare shoulder. “It’s this weird symptom where your throat contracts and can’t take in as much air.”

“Not enough air…” he muttered, losing track of the conversation as your hand reached out and gently tugged on one of his bangs. 

Your eyes moved back and forth between his pulled-back hair and bangs, trying to figure out how to make it look nice without being girly. _Hm, maybe just…?_ You pulled one of the longer ones back, reaching for a pin and nudging it. It stayed easily, and you smiled happily. “Hey, not bad!” Now to get the others.

Yami’s eyes fluttered a bit at the feeling of your fingers running through his hair, trying to pin the more unruly bangs in. It felt nice. He cleared his throat, though, when Yugi snickered, and he gave him his best _‘don’t you dare start’_ look. The boy looked innocently away, but his smile promised a _talk_ later.

Great.

“And voila!” You clapped your hands, standing up. “Okay handsome, go look at yourself and tell me what you think!” You turned to Yugi, “You too babe!”

He and Yugi switched out, and both went to the mirror in the room to get a look. It looked…well, it was certainly up. But Yugi surprised him when he grinned. “I like it! I might have to do this more! Where did you get this idea again?”

You were delighted. “Some fans from my world thought you might look cool with your hair up like this, so I’ve been dying to try it out.” And you shrugged, “Upside to this too, is that you can take it out as soon as you’re done running and it’ll go back to it’s natural punk look.”

“Nice! That’s helpful. Thanks for doing this!”

You waved a hand. “No prob babe. What else was I supposed to do from sleeping in today?”

Yugi grinned, and started going about the rest of his morning routine, getting ready for school. Yami was still standing in front of the mirror, looking at his see-through reflection. It felt…odd, having his hair up. But, the longer he looked, the more practical he could see it being, at least for Yugi’s situation. You stepped up to him, now as transparent as he was. You looked a bit sheepish, though. “Hey, I know it’s not the best. I’m sorry. I’m sure Yugi’ll take it out after gym’s over.”

“What?” He started, surprised by your sudden shyness. “No, it is very useful. Yugi always hates his hair when he’s running.” He paused. “I suppose I would too.”

You tried to keep your hands from kneading together. “So you’re okay with it then?”

He smiled. “Anytime you help Yugi, I will _always_ be fine. Thank you.”

A breath you had been holding came out, and your smile came back. “Good. Good.” You breathed, and a sudden tired look overcame you. His smile fell, knowing it was time for you to wake up. “Ah man, I was hoping I’d stay asleep a bit longer.” You pointed at him, fading quickly. “I’m gonna ask how his run went tonight. If any bangs fall out, just ask Tea to put them back up. She’ll know how!”

He nodded, blinked, and you were gone. His own unneeded breath left him. Before he could think anything, though, a smug feeling overcame him that was not his own.

“So. You and her?” 

Yami turned to Yugi, who was leaning against his doorway with a smile. His eyes narrowed in half-annoyance. “Don’t,” he warned.

Yugi only shrugged with a grin, leaving the spirit alone for now. Yami sighed. He was sure he would be cornered about it eventually. But for now, he simply faded into the Puzzle.

#### Joey Wheeler

Your tongue stuck out carefully. _Almost….almost…_ clip!

You grinned triumphantly. That’s clip numero _six_ in his hair. And still no reaction!

Joey was still animatedly arguing with Tristan about the do’s and don’t’s of dipping chicken nuggets. Tristan had caught onto what you were doing after the second clip, and was now trying to keep the argument going for as long as possible before you got caught.

“I’m tellin’ ya, man, it’s gotta be between the index and middle finger for optimal dipping!” Tristan grinned, trying to not look over at you as you grabbed a butterfly clip out of your bag. Having little sisters that always needed their hair done came in handy when you had friends to annoy.

“You’re nuts!” Joey stated, “ya gotta just grab the thing! Whole hand, put it in the dipping dipper!”

“Dipping dipper?” Clip! “You -ha ha – you gotta be going back to English class, man. That ain’t a thing.”

“Is too! The dipping dipper, the thing that holds your ranch!”

“Ranch?! What kind of heathen are you? BBQ sauce is where it’s at!”

You grinned, going for a butterfly clip now. You flinched when Joey threw this hands in the air. He nearly brushed against your hand. “Ranch is the best substance ever made! How dare you!”

Clip!

Tristin tried to not laugh, seeing clips flipping around with Joey’s exaggerated motions. “Look, we can discuss your nasty habits after we’re done settling that you don’t grab a nugget with your _entire hand._ What are you, five?”

“Yeah, I got five right here!” He held up his hand, fingers extended. He then began to count down from five, curling each finger into a fist as he did. “One, two, three, four, five!”

“That a threat, Wheeler?!”

Clip!

“You bet it is you middle-finger lickin’-“

“I’ll show you middle-finger –“

“Well!” You clapped your hands together. They both lurched out of their oncoming brawl at your voice, seeming to remember that you were there. “I think Joey’s hair is done!”

“My wha?” He brushed a hand through his hair, stopping when he hit the first flower clip. “What tha –“ he felt the rest of his hair, eyes growing wider with each clip found. “What tha heck!”

Tristan howled with laughter. “You’re so stupid! She’s been doing that for five minutes!”

Joey raised his fist up to his friend, but at your laugh, decided to change targets. “Oh, so ya think that’s funny?” 

You screamed as he tackled you, putting you into a headlock and nuggying your head. You cackled. “You look so pretty Joey!”

He grinned, belaying his amusement. “Dang right I do! I think you’d look prettier with them though!” And he proceeded to take out each clip while holding you down, putting them in your hair, on the collar of your shirt, and on your fingers. You struggled to get up, but he was a dead-weight on you.

In the end, though, you both agreed to clip Tristan instead. Tristan surprisingly looked good with a blue flower clip in his hair.

#### Seto Kaiba

It was windy today, and that sucked.

You didn’t even have anything to tie your hair back; you had given your last hair tie to a coworker friend right before your lunch coffee. You spit strands of hair out of your mouth, crossing your arms in annoyance.

Kaiba was overseeing things going on in Kaibaland today. Hearing about the theme park, you had hoped that it might be fun to ride a few rides before having to go back to work (even if it meant disappearing on a rollercoaster and freaking everyone out when it came back to the station). But this wind was going to drive you insane, and there was no way you’d be able to fix it up well enough to be ready for work again. So you followed Kaiba around like a lost puppy, just hoping the caffeine would wear off soon. 

The manager chauffeuring you around would offer for you to try the rides a few times. You wanted to, you really did, but every time you would pull at your hair and grimace. “Probably shouldn’t. Thanks though.” You shrugged off the feeling of blue eyes watching you carefully. You all would move on to the next, with the same thing happening again and again. 

“And here, we have the newest roller coaster, built just this last year. It has been doing spectacularly well, and is one of the highest rated coasters in the world!” The theme park manager beamed with pride at the creation, a bit of sweat on his brow as Kaiba scrutinized it and the crowds it was drawing in.

It was a _monster._ Your heart leapt to your throat just at the sight of it. Sullenly, you sighed. You loved rollercoasters. Why didn’t you put your hair back today?

Kaiba finally spoke. “Hn. Well, I can tell by the crowds that people do find it enjoyable. However, I would like to get a second opinion on it other than simple park goers.” 

“Of course, sir.” The manager was obviously used to Kaiba’s strange ways; he only smiled amiably. 

Seto turned to you. “Ride the coaster and tell me how it is.”

You gawped at him, pulling at strands. “I can’t, my hair –“

“Just,” he sighed and turned you around. Before you could protest, you felt his fingers weaving through your hair, pulling and tugging it. _Is he doing my hair?_ You meant to ask that exact question, but a perfect braid flopped onto your left shoulder in seconds, and Kaiba stepped away. Your fingers felt at it, amazed at how smooth and pretty it felt. _It’s gotta be better than any that I do!_ Where did he learn to do that? 

You finally turned, question in your eyes. He merely motioned for you to get onto the coaster. Suddenly, you felt excited. You grinned at him. “Okay! Let’s see what this thing can do!” The manager waved down the coaster’s operator, and let you get the front seat to it. You got into it happily, and deemed it the best coaster in the world once you got off, eyes a bit dizzy and hair just a bit messy. But the braid kept it all neatly together, and it was one of the best afternoons you’d had in a while after that.

Even if Kaiba probably regretted it, with you pulling him onto quite a few rides with your newfound freedom.

#### Duke Devlin

You sighed. _‘Are you almost done?’_

“Ahp-ahp! Beauty takes time.”

_‘I’ve met grandmas faster than you.’_

A sharp tug came to your hair, and you reached back and slapped him in the stomach. He ‘oof’ed! and then chuckled. “Alright, calm down. I’m just getting the finishing touches.”

Another sigh. Why had you agreed to let him do your hair for your interview? You had actually intentionally tripped through the air today in your haste to get some help. Your friends were busy in the real world, and you’d be lying if you said you knew exactly what to do with your hair. It hung down most days. 

But a call from a representative for an internship you had been hoping to get came, asking if you could come in _today._ And, well, maybe your trip hadn’t been intentional, thinking about your panic, but it certainly helped. Duke was good at figuring out looks.

What made you nervous was how he refused to let you look in a mirror.

“ _Aaaannndd_ …done! Looks good, if I do say so myself!” 

You flew out of the chair to looks at what he had done to you. Your reflection skid to a stop, and you stared, wide-eyed, at the trail of eye-liner down one eye, a thin ponytail tied a bit to the side, and a red-and-black headband rapped around your forehead. A clip-on dice earring hung from one ear.

_He made you look just like him!_

The devil himself sauntered over. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Cheeks tinted pink in outrage, you grabbed him by the shirt and shook him. _I don’t have time for this!_ You wanted to shriek. You came to him for help, and he does this? You had a full mind to sock him where he stood!

But Duke saved himself by throwing up his hands. “Hey, hey! I’m just messin’ with ya! I’m gonna help ya, I promise!”

You stormed over to your writing pad that you had thrown on the chair. _‘You promised the first time, and look at what you did!’_ You then signed ‘I’m leaving,’ and made for the stairs, where you planned to trip on a step. You’d just have to figure something out at home with the twenty minutes you had left to get ready.

Again, Duke intervened. He stood in front of you with a smile, but repentant eyes. “Okay, look, I ticked you off. I’m sorry. If you give me one more shot, though, I promise you’ll love it!”

A stare down began. You deliberated what to do. Go home and hope for the best? Or give Duke another shot…and hope for the best? _Lose-lose situation,_ you resigned, and slowly turned around, back to the chair. You pulled your hair out of the ponytail, and threw the headband at him. _‘NO ponytails,’_ you wrote, underlining it three times for emphasis. 

“You’re the boss, boss.” He said, smiling and taking up the brush again.

Later, you would come back to give Duke the biggest hug you’d given anyone in a long time. Not only had the interviewer been impressed enough with you to offer the internship right away, he had also commented that your well-groomed first-impression was what really helped.

#### Yami Bakura

You weren’t sure when you picked up the scissors. But it spelled no good for Bakura.

One, they were a semi-useful weapon of keeping him at least at arm’s length, something that helped you to calm down, because even with Marik’s scary cultists with their scary knives and swords, he was the biggest threat in the room.

Two, said scary cultists would also stay at arm’s length from you; more because Marik had commanded them to not lay a hand on you after Bakura had commanded it. So, really, they could take the scissors from you if they wanted. They seemed trained enough to handle a shaky girl with such a dull weapon.

Bakura could easily de-arm you if he wanted to, too, now that you thought deeper on it. You gulped, holding your weapon harder. _Not without a few cuts he won’t._

You hadn’t been paying attention to their conversation. It was always something about destroying the Pharaoh or getting rid of ‘those brats,’ anyways, which you’d always lead them just enough astray to keep them from winning without them suspecting your meddling. It’s kept you alive so far. You simply stared dully at Bakura’s back. You hoped you’d be able to make a break for it soon.

However, something ticked you off with his hair. It was well-kempt, for the most part, but there was just this one piece that had caught your attention that had a snarl in it, and plenty of dead ends. Whoever Ryou’s haircutter was, she obviously missed a spot. It was suicidal, but maybe if you, just…

_Snip!_

You dodged from his hand that suddenly reached out to grab you, watching in horrified satisfaction as that one patch of end hair fell to the ground. His snarl sent you running, and you threw away the scissors as you sprinted out the open door and down the boardwalk the ship was docked in. “You dare cut my hair you worm?!” He shrieked, feet pounding after you. The world melted away soon enough, leaving you panting and having a slight giggle-fit.

Oh, you’d pay for it the next time you went back. But the scandalized look he had given you was _priceless._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH my worddd. Finals absolutely obliterated me this week. I’m surprised I wrote this at all; I was literally dead on my feet on Friday, and that was a day AFTER finals were over. This one seems a bit forced to me, which I apologize for; I tried my best to write it, but like I said, I could barely think the rest of the week. My creative juices were just so drained.  
> And then I’m taking 2 summer classes.  
> Which start next week.  
> I’m so. Excited.  
> More like exciDEAD amirite. *slaps knee*  
> This prompt was given by Leaf-Ripper. Thanks for it again!


	8. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I've lost friends over texting because I'm so bad at it. - Andre Holland_

** Yami Yugi **

You laughed into your hand. Snorted a little.

                **_.:What the heck are you saying?:._**

**_-_I koala nisan_-_ **

You tried to keep your giggles silent. A few classmates still looked your way. Your fingers tapped away at your phone, and you had to bite your lip.

                **_.:I didn’t know koalas were your favorite animal!:._**

You snorted and put your phone down. Okay, okay, time to pay attention. _The black plague of Europe was devastating in its –_

Bing!

Your phone was in your hand in an instant. Opening up the text, you curled into yourself from silently laughter.

_**-_Not mi faorie Adam Mull_-**_

Oh, it was _such_ a blessing to be able to text him. You had only tried it on a whim this morning, after talking with Yami the previous night about somehow communicating after you left (it was obvious you both missed each other when you were gone). It was quite a surprise to find a picture of his eye _extremely_ close to the camera sent back only minutes later.

                And so the games began.

                Your fingers were quick and precise. **_.:Whoa, who’s Adam Mull? You seeing someone behind my back??:._** Then, as an afterthought, **_.:I mean if he’s cute I’m willing to share_** ** _:._**

Your phone buzzed almost instantly. **_-_NO! No Adam Mull, aniMAL!_-_**

                **_.:Whoa, okay, I don’t need to know he’s an animal dude. Let’s keep this PG:._**

                You squirmed in your seat, anticipating the next text. But it took him longer than you to type on the phone, so you tried to pay attention to the lecture again. Ah, so you’re _just_ getting into the pictures of the plague. Nice. You grimaced at the black and sweltering skin. _This_ is why you could never go into anything medical. A picture of a doctor wearing the strange bird-like mask of the era came up after a second.

                You got an idea. Quickly, you snapped a photo of the masked person, and sent it to him. **_.:Does he dress like this to attract you?:._** You actually snorted as you sent it. He must be _so_ frustrated.

                Bing! **_-_NO!!! No Adam Mull, no animal!! No date!!_-_** Bing! **_-_Favorite aniMAL is elephants._** **__-_**

You hummed and smiled. That was cute. Your thumbs tapped away. **_.:Ooohhh. Why didn’t you say so?_** ** _:._**

                You only got a rolling eyes emoji in response. Then the emoji of a hand flipping you off.

                You cackled so loudly that you actually had to get up and leave for a moment, face burning.

                Definitely a blessing.

 

** Joey Wheeler **

                You rolled over to squint at your phone in the dark. It had vibrated, meaning you got a text. _Who the heck was texting you at…_ you looked at your clock. 3:56 in the morning?! An angry brush of air came out of your nose, and you snatched the device up. Well, maybe it was an emergency?

_**-_Hey u up?_-**_

                …was he serious.

                Your finger hovered over the ‘delete contact’ button for a moment. It wavered. No…you’d regret it, you knew. Sighing, you instead text back.

                **_.:No. I’m sleep texting you to tell you to go back to bed:._** You threw it back onto your nightstand and burrowed under your blankets again. Hopefully that would be enough.

                It wasn’t.

                _Bbbbbb bbbbb!_

You groaned. Reached out and pulled the phone under the blankets with you. You blinked blearily into the bright light of the screen, seeing Joey’s text slowly come into view as your eyes adjusted.

                **_-_Ha ha you’re funny_** :D ** __-_**

                You rolled your eyes. **_.:It wasn’t a joke Wheeler. You woke me up.:._**

                He responded quickly. **_-_Well why did u answer then??_-_**

                _Because you don’t stop texting me until I respond._ He’d told you it was just to bug you, but with everything that happens with his friends, you suspected he got a bit anxious if he hadn’t heard from one or the other for over a day. Villains tended to try to take their lives regularly. And his home situation wasn’t the most ideal thing – probably why he had such a hard time sleeping too. So you let it slide, for the most part.

                Sighing, you text back. **_.:Because my Sunshine came early today, and I want to know why.:._**

                A moment or two passed. You rolled to your stomach and scrolled through different feeds while you waited. His answer popped down from the top of the screen, and you smiled. **_-_Okay so I miss ya a bit._-_**

                You blinked and typed, .:I’m coming over tomorrow silly, my vacation was only for a week – and you text me the entire time too:.

                **_-_Ya, but it’s not the same as seeing you, you know?_-_** Bing! **_-_I miss your hugs :’( _-_**

                Butterflies flew in your stomach, and you managed a giggle-groan as you smooshed your face into a pillow. He sounded like a teenage girl! But dangit if it didn’t make you smile. After a moment, you calmed down enough to text back. **_.:Aww, c’mon, I’m sure Tristan is a good sub!:._**

                A sad looking dog picture was all he sent you. You laughed, then quieted. You didn’t want to wake up your family.

                **_-_It’s not the same! Those are friend hugs! For bros!_-_**

                Your teeth bit your lip as you giggled. And, hesitantly, you typed back **_.:So what are our hugs then?:._**

                The texting bubble popped up. It stayed up for a long time. Your heart hammered, you felt sleep clear away as you watched those three dots hop up and down again and again.

                After two minutes, they stopped. Cleared away. Then he texted **_-_Our hugs are my favorite thing of the entire day_** ** __-_**

                It made you smile. Kick your feet a bit. Wonder what he was typing out _first._ But you kept texting him regardless. It was a fun night, overall.

                It just sucked to get up for school a few hours later. You cursed him the entire day.

               

               

** Seto Kaiba **

                **_.:hey. u wanna kno somthn:._**

Oh, he could just imagine the _smirk_ on your face. He ground his teeth.

**_-_Not if you don’t use proper grammer._-_ **

And he _hated_ himself for picking up the phone again when it buzzed. **_.:u responding means ur interested~:._** Then the bubble came up indicating that you were typing again.

He was quicker. **_-_I am responding because it is unprofessional to leave people on ‘read.’ Do not text me if it is not important._-_** He sent it, and put it away in his pocket, and told his hands to _stay put on the desk_ and do _not_ answer again or even _look_ at your texts.

It only lasted a minute. The constant buzzing was setting his teeth on edge.

You had texted him three more times, and were in the process of typing another. **_.:i read that if u stand on ur head that it will help u chill out:._** The next one: **_.:u should try it; may b u’ll b calm enough to actually get a chill pill down:._** The next: ** _.:do u think ur feet would touch the ceiling if u did that?:._**

His eye twitched. So did his lips, and he tried to grimace. **_-_ *you *maybe *be *you’ll *your . Please go back to kindergarten. _-_**

**_.:oooo y’all r getting feisty today:._ **

_This_ made him frown. **_-_ *you *all. Don’t use southern slang. _-_**

**_.:oooo is seto afeared of the cowboys? Is ain’t ain’t a werd 2 u?:._ **

He sighed. Growled. **_-_It has no words that it contracts into; therefore, it cannot be a word._-_**

The bubble popped up. **_.:Ain’t ain’t a werd n ya ain’t supposed to say it – say ain’t five times and ya ain’t goin to heaven!:._**

His fingers were quick. **_-_At this point, you have said it SEVEN times. Heaven has barred the gates and put a restraining order against you._-_**

Okay, and _maybe_ he smiled when you sent him a full line of laughing emojis. Then he groaned, throwing his head back when your next text came. **_.:Guess I’m gonna be rooming with you in Hell then! :* :._**

** Duke Devlin **

                You talked a _lot_ for someone who wouldn’t speak.

                Duke smiled down at his phone, hand pressed into his cheek. **-_ _So what’d you do?_ _-**

                It took a moment for you to respond – just because of how much you typed out. **.: _I told her she could take a hike! Like, how dare she even suggest that the cashier was out to get her?? As if that kid had nothing better to do than pick on you, you middle-aged soccer mom!:._** Another bubble popped up. **_.:A few other people spoke up after she tried to yell at me too; told her that she needed to learn some manners again and everything. She got super red after that and just stormed off. Best thing that happened all day!:._** Then another. **_.:Actually no – the best part was the free ice cream a dude bought for me on my way home. Just walked right up and was like ‘hey, I cant eat this, you have it.’_ :.**

                He laughed. Leaned back in his chair. The lamp in his room cast a sleepy glow over everything, and it was dark out. But he couldn’t find it in himself to put down the phone or tell you goodnight.

                He’d miss you if he did.

                **-_ _Did you save any for me?_ ****_-** He joked.

You sent him a picture of the very nub of an ice cream cone held in-between your fingers. **_.:No, sorry :’( It was too good:._**

                He took a picture of himself. Looked at it. He nodded in approval, then sent it with a caption of ‘ _This is the face of betrayal.’_ He was proud of the dramatic tears he had managed to pool in his eyes.

                A few seconds passed, and you sent a couple of laughing emojis. **_-_You have enough drama in you to run a one-man Broadway play!_-_**

Duke laughed. Then, he sighed quietly. He wished he could talk with you. Calling just lead to a ‘busy’ dial – not that you would actually _talk,_ anyways, but he’d love to be able to hear your quiet laugh. It was only through texting that you could both communicate between your literal trips into his world. He looked up at his ceiling. It would be so nice to just have you here all the time.

                His phone buzzed, and he looked back down at it. He laughed in surprise.

                It was a picture of you, holding up a very flustered-looking cat squished to your cheek. **_.:My cat wanted to say hi. Hi!:._**

He held his cheek against his hand again, humming happily. Maybe you couldn’t be with him all the time – but this sure was an upgrade.

He saved the photo as his background within seconds.

** Yami Bakura **

                You nearly choked on your roll when you saw who had text you.

                **_-_Hello pet, I see you haven’t arrived here in a few days. Why is that?_-_**

                It didn’t matter that it was an unknown number. You knew that tone and those words anywhere.

                Thumbs trembling and mouth thinning out, you replied. **_.:How on earth did you even get my number:._** Your finger came up and you began biting on its nail. You realized you may not _want_ to know the ‘how’ of anything he did, really.

                His laugh was practically in your ears. **_-_I have my ways_-_**

                You sighed in relief, though. Then, your brows creased in irritation. **_.:You mean you stole my phone and got it from there. You’re a creep.:._**

                His answer came. **_-_Well you should not leave it lying around the house then._-_**

                And you know what? This was _your_ world, not his. So you felt a bit more brave in replying. **_.:That’s extremely inappropriate to just steal a girl’s number. Ask for it instead, and deal with the answer.:._**

                **_-_I’m not one for simply waiting for a reply._-_**

                Your laugh was harsh, and you shook your head. **_.:Well you’re just gonna have to learn to wait with me. You’ve done enough to my head already – I’m not letting you take over my phone too.:._** Then, as an afterthought (because you didn’t want to deal with his anger _as_ much when you went back) **_.:If you keep me out of life endangering situations for a full month, I’ll let you text me.:._**

                And then you blocked the number.

                You sighed, falling back into the plush seat. You hated him. But you were stuck in this too. Your eyes looked down at the phone, and you smiled. At least you could stand up for yourself a bit, though.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay I'm good now I'm good
> 
> Hey guys! Long time no see. Hopefully I'll actually stick around this time - college is still a thing, and I'm transferring schools in August, but until then, I'm pretty pumped to write again.
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos you've left over the past few months - they're really the reasons why I finally got out of my long writing funk and tried again. You guys are the best!!
> 
> This prompt was given by the very wonderful Leaf-Ripper. Thanks so much!


	9. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“The saddest word in the whole wide world is the word **almost.** "_ \- Nikita Gill

** Almost **

****

** Yami Yugi **

                There was a distant beeping coming to your ears.

                He could tell by your looks now when you would be going. “Time to wake up?” he questioned with a smile.

                You blinked and laughed. “Darn those morning classes! I _knew_ they’d be a bad idea!”

                Yami helped you up from the step you had both sat on during the night. Luckily your body couldn’t ‘fall asleep’ in the Puzzle, so you got up easily without any stiffness. Still, you appreciated the walks you two took while you started to wake up; it gave you both some time to process it.

                You turned corners, went upstairs, went down, even _sideways_ before the tingling really began to set in your bones. All the while, you two had talked the entire time, trying to get in as much conversation before being whisked away for another day.

                When the tingling became too much, you stopped and sighed. “Okay, this looks like my stop handsome.”

He nodded in understanding. “Have a good day,” he said sincerely, smiling.

You smiled back. “One more hug before I go!” You threw out your arms. Your smile only grew when he copied you. It was so fun to see him be a bit more outgoing.

                But you were awkward, and he was a bit out-of-touch with physical contact. Your heads both went the same direction in the hug, and it jostled your heart in surprise and fear at feeling his not-there breath on your cheek. His eyes were also wide, not knowing what to really do for once. His pulse jumped up, and yours did too. “Sorry,” you both stuttered. And it was with sudden clarity that you realized just how _close_ your lips really were.

                _I should move,_ was your first thought. _He’s probably uncomfortable_. But…he still hadn’t moved. And you were trying to deny how he looked down more than once at your lips. _I mean, maybe…_ you pulled away slightly, but only to turn your head. _Just…a bit more…_ and he was leaning in too, and what was happening, what –

                But a force tugged you away. Like a hand grasping the back of your shirt, it jerked you out of his arms and through a suddenly open door. His eyes, wide with surprise, followed you into the dark.

                The moment the door clicked close, your eyes opened to daylight.

                Your ceiling was white, with a few of those sticky glow-in-the-dark stars stubbornly staying on from childhood. The sun’s rays slanted over one lazily. It took a moment of staring at another to gain your bearings.

                When you did, you groaned, and almost willed yourself to sleep again. But did you want to? Did you want to have to face what almost happened? You reached over and slapped your alarm clock off.

                _Almost,_ you thought sullenly.

** Joey Wheeler **

                Here you were again.

                Hiding behind a dumpster.

                Your nose scrunched at the smell. Then more when Joey sat on your hand. “Ow! Dude!”

                “Well move it! I can’t stay crouched here foreva’!” He eased down to sit when you did, a sigh that sounded like a grumble coming out. “Tristan shoulda been back by now.”

                Worry for your friend knotted your chest. “You think they caught him?”

                Joey’s chuckle eased you a bit. “Naw, Tristan might not be book smart, but the streets? He’s got a PhD in those.” He leaned back more. “He probs just had ta take a detour to make sure tha rats stay off his trail and ours.”

                You sighed, almost putting your head against the bricks before deciding that doing that would be unsanitary. You deigned for his shoulder instead. “I thought those idiots would’ve forgotten about me by now…”

                You felt his chuckle more than heard it. “Those guys wouldn’t forget where they dropped a few _spare pennies_. Knocking over their bikes is out of tha question, sorry ta say.”

                “A shame.”

                A few more minutes went by in silence. Not as tense anymore, you both listened to the quieter night sounds of people driving home from work, and a few dogs barking in the distance. You shifted to keep your leg from falling asleep under you. “Do you think we can go to yours or Yugi’s place now? It’s not far, right?”

                He hummed after a second. “I’d say we’re pretty safe to go, but…those guys will be patrolling like nobody’s business.” He laughed. “All for some snot-nosed brat.”

                “Hey,” you popped his cheek, a laugh in your tone. “Takes one to know one.”

                He waved your hand away and rubbed the spot you had flicked. “Anyways, I know _I_ could get there, no prob. But you, missy,” he poked your side and smiled when you squirmed, “ain’t as _skilled_ as _moi_ when it comes to tha _‘hit-and-run’_ business.”

                You groaned. “I _really_ wish you wouldn’t compare this to running over a person and booking it.”

                He only laughed again. It was getting dark now, and the only lights coming to you both were of a streetlamp just outside of the alley you were squatting in and a few late-night shops on the other side of the street. A person or two would occasionally walk by, and the sound of a motorcycle would have you both tensing, but you never saw one go by. You could hear flies buzzing around overhead.

                “So,” he started. “You come here often?”

                You rolled your eyes and punched his shoulder. But your hand slipped, and you had to catch yourself on the ground with it to keep from toppling over. He grasped your shoulder to try and help, and you looked at him to either laugh or thank him.

                Neither happened.

                Instead, you saw his face, half silhouetted by the light of the streetlamp. His hair was a mess from running. His mouth was open, as if he was about to say some smart-mouthed remark too, but it slowly closed. And his eyes, well, they’re always _warm,_ but now they… _hm_ …they had a warmer glow, a…a longing?

                But you couldn’t even wonder about that – because he had started leaning toward you. Slowly, as if scared that you would say no. _Why would I say no?_ Your heart whispered. And you found yourself leaning forward too, as if against your will. But…no, it wouldn’t ever be against your will. Because if you were honest, you wanted this. You wanted…

                The brush of breath on your lips. The sound of a swallow, out of nerves, out of excitement. Closer, please, closer…

                “ _Hey guys!_ You back here?!”

                Your head _thumped_ against the metal bin, and it _donged_ out. A cat went yowling away. You winced and rubbed your head as both you and Joey scrambled to get out from behind the trash. Your face burned from embarrassment as you watched Tristen walk toward you.

                He was huffing a bit, and you could see sweat on his brow. “Man,” he breathed, “I was wonderin’ if you guys would still be here or if you went home! Those guys gave me a run for my money – went halfway around Domino before I could double back. Hey –“ he peered at Joey’s face, a brow quirked. “Why’s your face so red?”

                “Nothin’!” The blonde squeaked. He cleared his throat quickly. “J-Just getting embarrassed for you. You were so _slow_ man!”

                And they started bickering instantly, all of you walking out of the alley and into the night, talking about going to Yugi’s for a game night all the while. You were grateful that the attention was taken off of what almost happened, and you joined in their bickering easily. But still, in a quieter part of your mind, a sigh rang out among other thoughts.

                _Almost,_ you thought sullenly.

               

** Seto Kaiba **

                “But if you just –“

                “No.”

                “How about you –“

                “Not happening.”

                “Well if you did –“

                Kaiba sighed, closing his eyes. You accidentally ran into him from his abrupt stop, and sheepishly rubbed away the bit of lipstick that got on his coat’s back. “Warn me next time, Green Giant,” you said peevishly. He turned to look at you, and glowered.

                “I don’t know how to make this more clear,” he said quietly. “There is no way – _none_ – that I am going to put a ‘Tunnel of Love’ in Kaibaland.” He turned away again and began walking. “So _stop asking._ ”

                You blew out a breath that brushed up your bangs. “Come ooooonnnn!” you raced to catch up with him. _Curse those nice long legs,_ you thought. You started walking backwards to look at him as you pleaded. “It’s such a good idea! Do you know how many teens would love to have a romantic ride at the amusement park to pull their crush into?”

                He scoffed. “And then jump out of their cars and do who-knows-what in the dark. I will _not_ have Kaibaland branded as a hotspot for teen pregnancy.”

                “It’s _one ride!_ ” you groaned. You nearly tripped over your own feet – walking backwards was a bit harder than you remembered – and he caught your arm to steady you. He tucked his arm back to his side, and you went on. “And I _know_ you. There’s no way you wouldn’t have a security guard at _every_ turn and bend, _plus_ security cameras. Those teens wouldn’t have a chance on earth to do the dirty!”

                His eyes rolled skyward, and he picked up his pace. “ _Enough._ I will not spend money on frivolous things such as a make-out point for horny kids.”

                “Oh, but a _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ jet is _totally_ within those spending bounds.”

                His glare would have frozen others, but you puckered out your lips. “Hey, you’re a nerd. I can respect it… _except for right now!_ ”

                He wondered why he was sighing more these days with you around. “ _Why_ do you even care? I’m sure you could find one of your ‘Love Tunnels’ in the circus you come from with all the other clowns.”

                You gasped and paused in your walk. “Rude! I’ll have you know Bozo the Clown and I are _way_ past the Tunnel of Love stage of our relationship!” You both turned a corner, seeing Kaiba Corp’s building at the end of the street. You renewed your efforts. “I’ll not drink coffee for a week! A whole week without me bugging you!”

                “I’ll believe _that_ when pigs fly.”

                You shrugged. “Fair enough.” You thought for a moment. “How about I kidnap Mokuba for a day or two so you can get work done? _Miami_ anyone?”

                No response. Which meant a hard no. You groaned again, trying to think of _something_ to get your idea through his thick skull. Out of desperation and a silly mood, you blurted out, “I’ll give you a kiss!”

                Your breath stopped a moment when he actually stopped walking.

                Slowly, he turned toward you. His eyes looked hooded. But they weren’t icy. You weren’t sure _what_ they were – you’d never seen him look at you like that. You gulped when he came closer. _Is he…actually taking that seriously?_ He towered above you. You really wondered whether it was his mom or dad that he got that height from – or both. _Probably both,_ your mind scrambled, as he bent closer to you, closer to your face, his eyes looking at your stained lips. Experience told you to keep your lips from tensing, don’t close your eyes until contact, gently, _carefully…_

                “ _That,_ ” his breath fanned over your lips, “would _terribly_ upset Bozo, don’t you think?”

                And he turned and walked toward the building, leaving your eyes bulging from your head and confused, pursed lips. You eventually trailed behind.

 _Almost,_ you thought sullenly.

               

** Duke Devlin **

                Admittedly, you zoned out a bit.

                You could faintly hear Duke jabbering away in the background, but your mind began to wander – mostly from tiredness. It had been a _long_ week at work. _What should I have for dinner_ and _I need to get more cat food_ were on the forefront of your thoughts as you two walked through the darkening park path, the day starting to end.

                With sleepiness too came other thoughts. Thoughts that your normal mind tried to push away in the daylight. Your eyes wandered to Duke beside you. He had a hand raised, in the middle of telling a funny story involving Joey and Tristan at school. His eyes crinkled, and his dimples appeared as he laughed at a particular part. You caught snippets, but you smiled to yourself, mostly.

_He’s really cute._

“-and I’m just like ‘dude, that sounds like a you problem.’” He turned to you and smiled. “Y’know?”

                The blush crept up the back of your neck, and you shook your head to clear it. _Focus._ You let out a breathy laugh and nodded.

                But Duke stopped, and squinted his eyes. “Uh, hey, don’t…don’t take this the wrong way.” He leaned forward.

                Your eyes widened, but you didn’t back up. Holy Hannah, what was happening? His face was… _really_ close all of a sudden. That blush came back full force. He _still_ came closer.

                _What do I do? I haven’t – I don’t know –_ What do you do when you haven’t had your first kiss yet? Did you _want_ this to happen? Your eyes fluttered a bit, and you tried pursing your lips – like the girls do in books and movies. _What…could be the harm in it…?_

                But a pinch came to your cheek. Your eyes snapped open. Duke was still incredibly close, but his eyes were focused on where his fingers were pinching your cheek. _What -?_

He pulled away after a second, fingers pinched together. “Ah-ha! Got it!” He showed you his finger. An eyelash laid on it. Winking, he grinned. “Sorry, that’s been there a while and it was bugging me. Make a wish!”

                Forget blushing – you were a full-blown _tomato_ now. You tried to play it off: your lips still pursed, you gently blew on the eyelash and watched it disappear. _I wish I wasn’t so dumb,_ you thought tersely. You shoved your hands into your coat pockets and glanced away.

                Duke brushed his hands together and laughed. “Aw, c’mon, it happens to the best of us!” Throwing an arm around your shoulder, you two continued your walk.

                _Almost,_ you thought sullenly.

** Yami Bakura **

                “So you understand the plan then.”

                You sighed quietly. Tapped your toe. “Lure Tea away from the group, bring her to the meeting place, knock her out. You take care of the rest.”

                He chuckled. “And?”

                Your nose scrunched in anger. “And leave the ransom note behind for Yugi to come duel you or Marik.” _You fools haven’t decided which yet._

                “Good, good,” he purred. He circled you again – made you feel like a mouse trapped by a lunatic lion. “I am glad you are getting the _hang_ of this, darling. We may be able to make a suitable thief of you yet.”

                _You wish._ Your stomach felt sick, and your mind raced. You were still trying to figure out how to do this without tipping off Bakura that you were in league with the gang – even if they themselves didn’t know. _Perhaps tell Tea what would happen, apologize, and then knock her out?_ She’s a smart girl, surely she’d see –

                His laugh came again. In front of your face, he held the note he had written – you had refused to write it yourself. You snatched it away and tucked it into your pocket. “There now, there’s no reason for all that anger.” His smile was poisonous.

                “If you’re done,” you ground out, “I’ll be on my way.”

                He grabbed your arm when you went to go. “Just. One moment, dear.” His fingers were like fire to your flesh, and you hissed, mostly angry at yourself from feeling _comfort_ of all things from this beast. He pulled you closer, and you tried to lean away. “Just a reminder for you: Marik’s men will be about too. And from what you’ve told me, both of us are ready to betray the other.” His hand squeezed your arm, and you winced. “Do _not_ let him catch you. For your own sake.”

                “Worried about me, thief?” you scoffed, “Touching.” and tugged your arm to make him let go. But he didn’t and pulled you closer still. His breath came hot to your neck, and you looked at him in surprise.

                His eyes were like fire, his grimace even more. His lips twitched, like he was fighting something, like he was trying to say something. Your noses nearly brushed, and you hesitantly looked down at his mouth again. _What would it be like,_ you wondered, and then, repulsed by your own thoughts, shook your head.

                His mouth twitched up, almost satisfied, and he let you go while stepping away. “Just do as I say, girl. I will wait at the meeting place.”

                You didn’t even stay to watch him walk away. You ran, bare feet slapping the pavement, the note in your pocket growing heavier and heavier with the more distance you covered. Trying to forget the plan. Trying to forget _him._

                _Almost,_ you thought sullenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. Writing this made me really want these boys to kiss the reader now.  
> We’ll have to rectify that, won’t we? ;)
> 
> This prompt was given by dnjen like...a LLOOONNGG time ago, but it stuck with me because of how cute it was. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Always up for suggestions for prompts, as long as they're sfw. Please let me know how it went. Always up for constructive criticism!


End file.
